A Secret Attachment
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: "Don't Tell Me To Fight, To Fight For you. After This Long I Shouldn't Have Too." Friends With Benefits Is A Very Dangerous Game.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella's eyes opened, she looked around and smiled when she looked beside her. Troy had his arm wrapped around her waist, and he was smiling. Gabriella giggled, kissing his lips which made him wake up. "What was that for?"

Gabriella giggled, "Cause last night was amazing." Troy chuckled, lifting up his head, "Everytime is amazing.. " he pecked her lips. She smiled, "Your such a great friend Troy." she whispered.

Troy smiles, hugging her tighter against him. Oh, he'd love to tell her how he felt about her...but...he doesn't want her to go away. His mother ran out on him when he was 5 because she didn't want a child to drag her down.

So, he stuffs his feelings for Gabriella down where only he can reach them, and any guy who flirts with her? Well, he just has to grin, bear it, and try not to punch their faces in.

Gabriella rolls ontop of him, and runs her hands up his chest. Troy holds her arms, running his fingers pass them. Gabriella smiles, and pecks his lips and getting off to get her bra and shirt. Troy sits up, pulling up his boxers and his jeans.

Gabriella pulls up her underwear and jeans and slips her shoes on. Troy wraps an arm around her waist, "You don't have to leave...you can stay."

Gabriella smiles, "I would love to stay but I have a date with Eric tonight..." she lets her hands rest on his chest, "I can come back here later tonight..if you want."

Stay. Stay. His innerself is screaming at her, and the devil in him wanting to taste Eric's blood and feel it on his skin, but instead he smiles and shakes his head. "No it's fine.."

Gabriella nods, looking at him. "Troy...are you sure you're okay?" "With what?" "F.W.B.?" No. He wants- desires -to be more than just friends with benefits with her, but..."I'm fine, anyway...be safe, Brie?"

Gabriella smiles, "I will. I promise. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Troy nods. But before Gabriella could leave, he pulls her by the arm, pulling her back into his embrace, and crashes his lips onto hers. Gabriella smiles, and pulls away.

Troy breaths, "I mean it. If anything happens. call me and I'll come and get you." Gabriella nodded, "I promise.." she hugs him tightly pulling away and grabbing her bag, She looks back at him and smiles and walks out the door.

Troy watches her leave, and kicks the wall. and runs his hand through his hair, and closes his eyes. Why couldn't he just be with her? He wants her.

The next day at school, Troy was hanging by his locker with his best friend Shawn and were talking basketball. Troy was looking at him, then looked in the corner of his eyes, Then that caught his full attention.

Gabriella was laughing and giggling at her locker, talking to Eric. she was twirling her hair smiling. Eric smiled at her, putting a strain of hair behind her ear, and she laughed, and ruffled up his hair.

In Troy's Mind, This Is What Would Really Happen.

"Hey! Eric!" Troy yells, marching over to the pair, Eric looks up from Gabriella just in time to meet with Troy's fist and get knocked on the floor.

"Troy! What the hell?" Gabriella yells, he turns to her and smirks, grabbing her hips and pulling her toward him. "You're mine, Brie." Before she can speak, he crashes his lips onto hers and holds her close and then-

Reality Kicks In.

"Yo, Bolton..." Shawn says, snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Troy...earth to Troy-" "Huh?" Troy says, shaking his head, and looking at his friend. Shawn laughs, "dude...you have been...no doubt just ogling her- say something at least." "I can't." "And why not?" "Cause...what we have right now, it's good-and don't look at me like that."

Shawn shakes his head, looking Troy straight in the eye. "Troy, what you have is your having sex with the girl you've been crushing on since eighth grade. Now, as your friend, I advise you...go talk to her. Ask her out. Marry her. Have twelve kids." "Twelve?" "or twenty-" "Shawn!" "Just talk to her man."

Troy shakes his head, "I can't..I can't risk losing her.. I..It's just good what we have now." he slams his locker and walks down the hallways. When he gets into the classroom, he looks at Gabriella who was just now getting to the back, she smiled at him as she slipped into her seat.

He smiled back at her, slipping into the front seat. Troy looks back at her, and she giggles, and looks down at her notebook.

Troy smiles, leaning back in his seat, then recieves a text message. he flips his phone out, hiding it under his desk and books. _'Tonight?' -Gabi. xoxoxo._

Troy smiles, typing a fast message, but before he can hit send the teacher openly glares at him. "Mr Bolton," says Mr Fisher; his beady rat like eyes pointing hard over his horned rim glasses. "You have your phone out...perhaps you'd like to share what is it that you're doing on such a destracting tool to the educational system?"

Clearing his throat, Troy looks down for five seconds before he looks up at a smile. Saving the text to Gabriella before he has a chance to put his phone back to the screen, he clears his throat and stands up.

Reading an imaginary text_ "'Mr Fisher, we the staff at East High propose you keep your head focused on teaching and not the social lives of your students. Your nose is big enough.'" _the students chuckle, giggle and laugh aloud, Mr Fisher blushes and he yanks Troy's phone away.

"Detention, Bolton." he says grimly, putting the young man's phone in the top locking drawer of his desk. "And your phone is to remain here in my desk until Friday."

Troy rolles his eyes, slipping back into his desk and looking back at Gabriella. She giggles and mouths, 'I'm sorry' he chuckled, 'It's okay' Gabriella smiles.

After 55 minutes, Class ends, Gabriella gets up and goes to leave out the door and Troy comes to her, and whispers in her ear, "And Tonight sounds perfect." Gabriella looks at him, "Perfect." she whispers back.

Troy smiles and Then Eric comes up wrapping an arm around Gabriella's waist, and kissing her cheek, "Hey Gabs, you ready to go." She smiles at him, "All Set." and The couple leave Troy standing.

Sighing, Troy shakes his head, gripping his books to his side in his fist and turning on his heel before his friend can come to him and bark at him for two things: congratulate him on getting the best of their teacher, and complain that he hadn't made a move on Gabriella.

He loves her, yes, but he doesn't want to lose what they have more than gaining what he wants them to be. Life is so fucking complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella layed on Troy's chest, tracing small circles on his chest. Troy was rubbing her back, and playing with the long curls on her back. Gabriella looked up at him, laying her chin on his chest.

Troy looked down at her, she smiled and kissed his lips, sitting up and grabbing her bra and black tanktop.

Troy sat up, and watched her. "What are you doing?" Gabriella slipped on her back tanktop, "Eric and I have another date tonight." "Another date? you two just went out." Gabriella looked at him, slipping on her underwear, "It's just another date."

"Don't you think things are moving a little too fast with Eric?" Gabriella shakes her head and sits across from him on the bed, "Troy, Eric is a great guy.. I think you would like him if you gave him the chance."

A fire stirring in his belly, his muscles tightening deep within him and his eyes being tinged with red of anger and then green of jealousy. "I don't trust him," he said before he can stop the words. Gabriella looks at him, her brows knit together and her arms now crossed over her chest.

"Okay, Troy, enlighten me...what don't you trust about him?" he swallows, looking away and getting out of his bed to pull on his boxers. He grips the side of the mattress and Gabriella clears her throat, "I'm waiting Troy..."

"Don't worry about it Gabriella." He says curtly, standing up abruptly and pulling on his clothes. Gabriella watches him breifly before getting up herself, putting on her clothes and standing in front of him. "No. Tell me-" "No." He says, looking at her with a gaze that she didn't know how to decipher.

"Troy..." she whispers, he shakes his head. "I think that..." he swallows, shaking his head. "I have to go.."

"Troy...talk to-" "Goodbye Gabriella...have fun with Eric"-he sneers the name like it's poison on his tongue that he is trying to choke out of his body-"I'll be busy. All week...so I'm sure he'll make a fun shag." and with that he left.

Gabriella watches him leave, She looks down at the bed where they made love numerous of times, and she sat down on the bed. Why was he so mad at her? Eric was just a guy she was going out with? Their best friends. best friends with beneifts.

Troy wasen't just her 'fuck' buddie, She loved him more than a friend, but she think he doesn't feel the same way as she does, And plus since her dad left her at the age of 6, she hasen't trusted any guy with her heart.

Troy was at his locker that monday morning, Gabriella walked up to him, "Troy." Troy sighed, shutting his locker and looking at her, "What is it Brie?" Gabriella sighed, "We need to talk-" "We did-" "No, We didn't.." "Don't you need to find Eric-" "Hell with Eric Troy! I care about you!"

Troy looked into her eyes, the hallways were empty. Gabriella bit her lip, "Please don't shut me out..please, I care about you..please don't push me away, I..I don't.."

She had tears welling up inside her, "I don't want to lose the person that I care more about than anybody...I just don't want you to hate me.."

Before he can stop the words, he speaks; putting a hand to her face. "I don't hate you. I won't ever hate you. I think a separation is better right now; I'm busy...you have ...a dating buddy with 'Smeric'-" "Troy-" Troy shakes his head, "this is not a permanent goodbye, Brie...I just...need to focus on what I really want right now."

She opens her mouth to speak and the late bell rings. "I need to get to class...Brie, don't...follow me. It might look bad to your boyfriend." with that he turns around and runs to class.

Gabriella stands there, not understanding what was going on. But she did know she had to do one thing. And she was going to do it.

Her feet hit the pavement, as she ran quickly down the street to the Bolton household. she kept her hood up as the rain poured down. She knocked quickly on the door, and Soon Troy's Grandpa answered the door. "Gabriella-" "Is Troy here?"

"He's upstairs..are you okay? what's wrong with your-" "I'm okay. Thanks." She quickly made her way up the stairs and knocking on the door.

Troy sat at his desk chair, he sat up, putting his notebook up, "Come in." Gabriella opened the door, Troy looked up at her, then stood straight up when he saw her black eye, "Brie! what happened?!"

Gabriella hissed as he touched her eye, "Sorry..What happened?" "I broke things off with Eric..he didn't take it well.."

Troy looked at her, "He hit you?" Gabriella nods, "Yeah, but it's okay. He just..got mad..I got in the way-" "It's not okay Gabriella-" "Yes it is.. I broke up with him.. just I wanna talk."

Troy sighed, "About what?" "About what's going on between us..Troy..I..I fee like we're falling apart..I don't want to separate."

"Brie-" She shook her head, resting her hands on his biceps, and kissing his lips passionately and heatedly, letting her hands crawl up his shirt.

Troy melts into the kiss, as he always does, but before he let's his hands develope a mind of their own he pulls away and scratches the back of his neck nervously.

Gabriella bites her lip, sitting on his bed awkwardly. "Troy...whatever I did...however I-however I seemed to have hurt you...I'm sorry."

He snaps his head to look at her, his next words flying out of his mouth before he can stop them. "You did no such thing. It's not your fault." "Will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Troy runs his hands through his hair, "It just gets harder everyday..." Gabriella bites her lip, "Troy..what..what are you talking about?" Troy looks up at her, standing up, "My feelings.. you have all these feelings I have for you.. I don't want to lose you, I don't want you to leave like my mom left me.."

Gabriella just stood there looking at him. Troy took a deep breath, "I'm inlove with you.." he whispers. Gabriella looked at him, "You..You Are?" Troy looked at her, "I love you."

Gabriella had tears forming in her eyes, "I love you too Troy.." she sniffled, she looked at him, "I just..I've never trusted any guy with my heart since my dad left me.. I didn't wanna go through that.. I didn't want you to..leave..me.." she looked down at the floor.

He caressed her cheek, rubbing her black eye with his thumb tenderly; making her look at him. "You should know that I would never, ever leave you, Gabriella."

She sniffles, shaking her head and bring her knees to her chest. "My dad said he loved me, Troy...when he was in my life, he said he loved me..and then one day I woke up and he was gone. I-I..didn't want to go through that again..."

Troy shakes his head, "I won't ever leave you Gabriella... I love you too much to do that.." Gabriella's heart fluttered, "Really?" Troy nods, "Really." He crashes his lips against hers gently, then pulling away.

Gabriella bites her lip, "I won't ever leave you either." she rests her hands on his chest, "I love you too..I won't hurt you anymore.."

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, "I can't believe he put his hands on you." he whispered. Gabriella looked at him, "I'm okay. I'm fine. It doesn't matter. But I wanna feel your hands on me.." she whispered.

Troy kisses her feriously, he's hands traveling around her body, Gabriella moans into the kiss as he lays her flat on the bed and crawling ontop of her. Clothes were ripped apart, Gabriella moaned as Troy's lips were traveling down her chest and down her stomach.

Troy pinned her hands against the bed above her as he entered her fast and hard. Gabriella moaned, running her fingers through his hair. Troy looked at her, kissing her lips. Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips, "I love you." she whispered.

He smiles against her lips; tearing his away only to kiss down her neck to her breasts- having already ripped her shirt, and bra off already -and began teasing one nipple with his delectable tongue and teeth, and the other with his thumb and fingers. It makes her ache, arching her back into him and her legs wrapping around his neck.

She scratches her nails against his back, closing her eyes in bliss and biting her lower lip to keep from crying out.

"Don't bite your lip." Troy says, making her look at him, she tilts her head to the left. "Why?" He smirks, "because..." he moves his lips to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe, "you don't know what it does to me.."

Gabriella smirked, digging her nails deeper into his skin. Troy moans out loud, "Brie..Oh!" Gabriella smirks as she places her mouth and swirls her tongue around his nipple. Troy moaned, grabbing her hands, and pinning her against the bed.

Gabriella smirks at him, then jumps and moans louder as he thrusted into her. "Oh! Oh Troy!" she moaned. Troy began kissing around her breasts, "Brie! You're so tight..." Gabriella moaned, "If you love me, you'll go faster! Oh Troy! I love you!"

Troy moaned, Going faster, "Say it again." Gabriella smiled, "I Love you..Troy Bolton." Troy thrust faster and faster into her. Finally collapsing ontop of her, and then lifting his head up to look at her. Gabriella smiles, snuggling into his chest, and tracing circles on his chest.

Troy smiles, grabbing her hand, and kissing her knuckles. Gabriella rested her chin on his shoulder, looking into his eyes.

Troy smiled, then looked at her black eye, "Does it hurt still?" Gabriella smiles, shaking her head, and snuggling back against his chest, "No. You made it better...I love you.." she whispered.

Troy smiles, nuzzling her cheek and neck with his lips, tasting her sweet skin and inhaling the scent that is both him and her. The scent that always envelopes them both after they make love.

"Hmmm..." he whispers, she giggles, "I never realized before.." he looks up at her, his eyes sparkling, "what?" "You'...Troy Bolton, are getting a beard."

Troy chuckles, kissing her hard and passionately. Gabriella pulls away gently, playing with his ear, Troy gets ontop of her, and Gabriella traces his chest.

"Brie." Gabriella looks at him, "Yeah?" Troy takes in a deep breath, leaning further on her, his forehead against hers, and grabbing her hand.

"Don't.." he paused for a minute, she looked at him, He continued, trying to hold back his tears, He gulped, "Don't..Don't leave me..." he whispered.

Gabriella cupped his cheek, "It's okay to cry..." she wrapped a hand around his neck, leaning him forehead, pecking his lips, "I won't leave you...I'm afraid of the same thing Troy..you leaving me.." she whispered.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to the bed being empty save for herself. "Troy?" rubbing her eyes, so there's no sleep in them, she hugs the blanket tightly around her body, getting out of bed and walking to the bedroom door.

The hallway is quiet, well...almost, the sounds of Metallica playing "Smoke On The Water" playing loudly over the shower makes Gabriella go and open the door, seeing Troy's naked body behind the glass of the shower door.

Gabriella smirks, dropping the blanket on the floor, and carefully walking over to the glass door, sliding it open. Troy turned to her, and she smiled, shutting it behind her and crashing her lips against his.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her against the walls. Gabriella giggled as he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Troy smirked, "Couldn't wait until I got out?" the water poured on them, Gabriella laughed, kissing his lips, "Nope. I missed you." she whispered.

He smiles, kissing along her collar bone and holding her tight to him and to the wall, and then there's a knock on the door and then the call of his granddad's voice.

"Troy! I heard your music! I know you're up! We need to talk!" Troy sighs, pushing away from Gabriella, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. Opening the door. "Yeah?"

His Grandpa Carson sighed, "Umm after your dressed and everything. Will Gabriella like to stay for breakfast?" It was saturday, so no school. Troy smiles, "Umm yeah, I'm sure she would..I'll be down..we'll be down in a minute Grandpa."

He closed the door, and turning around to see Gabriella stepping out of the shower, and wrapping a towl around her body. Troy wrapped his arms around her, "Baby, do you wanna stay for breakfast?"

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her forehead against his, "I'd love that.." she pecked his lips. "But I have to get my clothes on and makeup." Troy kisses her lips, "I am going to get ready too."

Troy had his arm wrapped around Gabriella, and they were smiling and being happy. Troy's Grandma Piper smiled, "What is this?" Gabriella smiled at her, resting a hand on Troy's chest, "Me and Troy are together." Piper smiled, "Congradulations."

She hugged Gabriella, "I've always loved you Gabriella." Gabriella smiled, "I love you too." Troy pulled her close, and then looked at his Grandpa who was a little nervous. Troy and Gabriella took a seat at the table, Troy had his arms around her the whole time.

They began eating breakfast. "Troy, We need to talk about something." Piper looked down at her hands. Gabriella grabbed his hand under the table, squeezing it.

"What about?" Troy asked. His Grandpa Carson sighed, "Your father...he..he wants back into your life...He wants to start over."

Troy looks at his granddad and then at the nearest empty wall. His heart beating in his chest as a million swear words fight hard to not spill over his lips.

Gabriella looks at him, then at his grandparents, before she can speak, Troy closes his eyes and nearly explodes his words: "No."

His Grandfather sighs, "Troy-" "No. I don't care. I don't want..I don't want anything to do with him." Piper sighed, "Troy, honey, don't you at least want to talk to him, he is your father-" "I don't have a father!" he stood up, "I'm not hungry."

He then walked back into his room. Gabriella stood up looking at his Grandparents, "I..I'm sorry, I have to be with him right now." They both nodded. Gabriella followed behind him, going into his room.

She saw him sitting at the end of his bed, running a hand through his hair. Gabriella sighed, "Baby..do..do you wanna be alone? I..I understand if you do, but I'm here for you.." she whispered softly.

"I can't see him." Troy mutters, Gabriella looks at him; fidgeting with her fingers and biting her lip. "Troy-" "He left me...he didn't want me, and he-" he punches the mattress and falls flat. "He expects a relationship?!"

Gabriella walks to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's okay-" Troy shakes his head, "I can't have feelings for someone I don't know..I can't.." Gabriella runs her hand through his hair, "No one is making you see him Troy. It's your decision.. I'm not going to tell you that you should go see him or talk to him."

Troy shakes his head, "The only person I need in my life is you." "Troy-" "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. my life without you, is nothing." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "I love you too Troy...so much." she whispered.

Troy holds her close, cupping her cheeks, "I want to give you everything Gabriella." She looks at him, he continues, "I want to marry you. I want to have babies with you. I want to grow old with you. my life is so messed up, alot of things don't make sense, but with you, everything is put together."

Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, "I don't deserve you.. I don't deserve any of this." she whispered.

He leans his forehead on hers, "we...deserve each other." "Troy-" "I mean it Gabriella, out of everyone in the universe...I think that you were brought to me. By God...or ...his angels. That's what I believe."

Gabriella sniffles, shaking her head and knotting her fingers together. "You are too good for me Troy. Too good." She let's out a hollow laugh, "I always ask myself, what did I do to ...deserve you for a friend.."

Troy shakes his head, "You deserve everything Gabriella. Everything good." "But I hurt you so much-" Troy shakes his head, "I was only hurting myself because I was letting you slip away, I don't want to push you away anymore. I'm inlove with you. We are meant to be together Gabriella. Forever. You and Me."

Gabriella looks at him, locking her arms around his neck, and kissing him passionately. Gabriella leans her forehead on his, "I'm inlove with you too." she then whispered, "And one day, we are going to make beautiful babies." she said giggling.

Troy smiles, kissing her lips lightly, "I Love you, Gabriella...I love you." she smiles and looks down to hide her blush just as Troy's grandma walks in, shutting the door lightly. "Troy...me and your grandfather would like to discuss things more in depth...please?"

Troy sighs, shaking his head. "I don't want anything to do with ...the man who claims to be my father-" "he is your father-" "he left me!" Troy yells, "father's don't do that! My mom left me! Mother's don't do that!"

His Grandfather sighed, "Troy please-" Gabriella kept her head down, "I don't want to talk about this. I just..I want to spend time with my girlfriend." He's coming over for dinner tomorrow night." His Grandfather spoke. Gabriella gasped, and looked at Troy.

Troy just stood there, Gabriella placed a hand on his chest to help him stay calm. Troy shakes his head, "No. I won't be here." "Troy-" "Just get out." His grandparents sighed, walking out the door. Gabriella was about to walk out until Troy pulled her back, "You..You can stay. Where do you think you're going?" he smirked.

Gabriella smiled, cupping his cheek, "Are you okay?" he kissed her lipss, "Tell me you love me?" "I Love you." "Then I'm okay."

Gabriella smiles, and looks down at her phone, "I have to get back to my apartment, I need to get some cleaning done, and stuff.." she rested her hands on his biceps, "If you want. You can stop by later. Maybe stay the night? Keep me safe." she giggled.

Troy smiles, kissing her lips gently, "I like the sound of that...I'll be over for dinner?" Gabriella sighs, biting her lip. He looks at her, "what?" she shakes her head, "well...Troy, he is your father-" "Brie-"

"For me Troy? Please...just hear him out? If I was in your situation I would love to have one of my parents back...I would be happy."

Troy sighs, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair. "He left me, Brie-" "and that's unforgettable. But Troy," - she makes him look at her- "it's not unforgiveable."

Troy sighed, looking at her, "I'll..I'll think about it, okay?" He kisses her forehead, and looks into her eyes. "I'll stop by later?" Gabriella nodded, "Okay. I love you." "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

She stood in the kitchen, boiling the noodles, and mixing the sauce. There was a knock on the door. Gabriella smiled, turning the heat down on the stove, and going to the door to open it and Troy wrapped her up in a hug. "I've missed you." he whispered.

Gabriella laughed, "Troy, it's only been a few hours-" "I miss you even when your away from me for a few seconds." Gabriella giggled, and kissed his lips, "I made spaghetti." He smiled, "My Favorite." She giggled smirking, "We can eat it like Lady and The Tramp?"

"My favourite movie." He says, smiling as he kisses her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabriella giggles, standing on her tippy toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "it's going to get cold." Troy smiles, "then lead me to the table."

Gabriella giggles, and smiles grabbing his hand and leading him to the table. A few minutes later, Gabriella brings out the plates of spaghetti and sits it infront of Troy. He smiled, "Looks delicious." Gabriella giggled, taking a seat next to him.

Troy grabbed one of the noodles, putting one end in his mouth. He looked at Gabriella. Gabriella laughed, grabbing the other end and putting it to her lips.

They both slurpped it and their lips met. Gabriella pulled away giggling. Troy smirked.

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella began studying their homework, Troy sat on the couch, and Gabriella was writing her chemistry notes. Troy sighed, "Let's take a break." Gabriella looked at him, standing up and coming over to him and straddling his lap, "And what must we do on this break, Mister Bolton?"

He smirked, "I have a few ideas.." Gabriella laughed, ruffling up his hair, Gabriella looked at him, "Have you thought about...you know?"

Troy sighed, "Yeah. and I'm still not sure." Gabriella smiles, "If it helps...and if you want me too. I can..can come with you for dinner tomorrow...to meet him..."

Troy smiles, shaking his head slowly, "That would be appreciated." "I sense a but in that statement." he laughs, looking into her big, brown eyes. Those brown eyes that just...sparkle.

"I don't want you to get hurt-" she cups his face between her hands, staddling his lap and staring into his blue eyes. "Troy Bolton, the only one who can hurt me is you."

Troy smiles, kissing her lips gently. "Miss Montez, will you join me to dinner tomorrow?" she giggles, kissing his lips gently and hugging him tightly to herself. "I would love to."

Troy smiles, "Great." Gabriella smiles, kissing his lips, and then just passionately kissed him, She began giggling between the kiss and Troy got ontop of her, and they just layed their making out.

The next night, Troy jumped out of his pick up truck, holding Gabriella close to him. "You okay?" she asked him. Troy looked at her, "I..I'm fine." his eyes darted over to the black vehicle that was in the driveway. Rich Man.

Troy sighed, Gabriella sighed, "Don't be nervous. I'm right here with you." Troy nodded, kissing her forehead. "Let's go on inside." Gabriella nodded, following Behind Troy inside the house.

When They stepped inside, Their sat his Grandparents on the couch talking to a man.

The man looked up at Troy. Troy's breath hitched in his throat. Gabriella rubbed his back soothingly, and whispered, "I love you. remember that."

The man stood up, clearing his throat, "umm...Troy..it's nice to finally meet you son.." he held out a hand for him to shake.

Troy stares at the man's hand and then at his face. It's much like his own, only...older, wrinkles, ...basically, there's no doubt in Troy's mind that this man is his father.

Clearing his throat, Troy just nods and bites his lip. "Yeah." Best stick to small words, avoid an argument.

Henry Bolton pulls his hand back, "Umm yeah..umm." Gabriella hugged Troy's arms gently, Troy wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Henry noticed this, "So this is your girlfriend?" Troy held her close. "Yeah.." They all walked into the kitchen.

They took their seats. Piper began placing salad around the table. "So umm Henry, any other children we should know about?" Carson asked. Henry cleared his throat, "Umm no..no others." Troy just took small bites of his salad.

Gabriella rested her hand over his, he looked at her, she pecked his lips lightly, and whispered, "If you need a break, you can have one." Troy nodded. Henry looked at the couple, "So umm Gabriella...Will your parents be joining us anytime soon?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Umm Sorry Sir, but no, My uhh.." He looked at her, Gabriella bit her lip, and looked down at her and Troy's hands, "Umm my mother, She ran off when I was a little baby..and my father left when I was 6..so no parents. It's just me. All I have is Troy now." she smiled up at Troy.

Troy smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. Henry nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that." Gabriella nodded, biting her lip, "Yeah...me too." she looked down at her hand that was interlocked with Troy's.

Troy whispered in her ear, "Are you okay? that didn't bother you did it?" Gabriella smiled at him, "I'm fine..just..memories.." she looked at him, tears shining in her eyes.

Troy nods, looking down at his plate which is still covered by salad and baked potato. Henry bites his inner cheek, "uhm..so...you're a senior-" "Yes," Troy says, perhaps a bit too harshly than needed.

"I saw the basketball trophies in-" "you were in my room?" "I just wanted to get to know you-" "then you shouldn't have given me up! I'm sorry! But I can't do this, I can't pretend this is all fine and dandy and have dinner with a man that I do not even know!"

He shoves his plate away and marches away from the table, a slam from his bedroom is heard. Gabriella bites her lip, "He just...he's under a lot of stress. Finals."

Henry nodded, Gabriella looked at Piper and Carson, "May I be exscused? I'm sorry Piper, But the dinner was delicious." Piper smiled, "of course dear." Gabriella stood up, grabbing Troy's plate, and going to his room.

Gabriella knocked on the door. No answer. Gabriella sighed, opening the door and finding Troy laying on the bed. Troy looked at her, "I..I'm sorry to come in here. But I just wanted to make sure you got your dinner." she sat it on the counter.

Troy stood up, walking over to her, "I need you." he whispered. Gabriella looked at him, "Troy..Your Grandparents-" He began placing soft kisses on her neck. Gabriella moaned lightly, "Troy..the..the door...it's opened."

Troy went to the door, locking it. He wrapped Gabriella up in his arms. Gabriella rested her hands on his chest, "Troy. Do you wanna talk about this-"

"No. I just need you. I need you. and only you." Gabriella sighed, "Troy, Sex doesn't always make everything better. you know that right?" she said looking into his eyes.

"Brie..." he attacks her neck with kisses, but she squirms. There's something...not right about this. She pushes at him, "Troy, let's talk...please, you're hurt. Let's talk."

He presses her against the wall, his hands wandering over her, she shoves at him again. "Troy! Stop it!"

Troy looks at her hurt, "What's wrong?" Gabriella shakes her head, "Troy. Let's just talk about this." Troy ran a hand through his hair, "I can't talk about this Gabriella." "Why can't you? We're suppose to talk about anything. We're together now."

Troy looked at her, "You wouldn't understand." Gabriella looked at him, "Understand what Troy-" "That my dad walked out on me!" he yelled. Gabriella backed up a little bit. Troy looked at her, breathing heavily, "You..You don't understand at all what it's like to be alone Gabriella! You have no clue!"

Gabriella looks at him, hurt and tears in her eyes. Gabriella just shakes her head, "Yeah your right. I have no clue what it feels like to be alone Troy." "Brie, that came out-" she shakes her head, "No. It's alright." she looks down, "I feel more alone now than I ever had."

She tries to walk past him, but he grabs her arm, "Brie, talk to me please, that came out completely wrong." Gabriella shakes her head, "I thought you loved me Troy! you have no clue how hurt I am! how alone I feel!"

"Brie," Troy says, holding tightly on to her arm. Not meaning to, but there will be a bruise there. "Please...that came out wrong." "Troy, forget it. Just let me go home-" "No!" He yells, perhaps louder than needed.

So loud that Troy's grandparents and Henry came through the door and stood to gape at the scene before them. "I said let's talk-" "Funny how I suggested that you weren't interested in any of that!" She yells at him, "no let go of me Troy! You're hurting my arm!"

Troy let her go, And she just looked at him, "I have to go." "Brie, I drove you here, at least let me drive you-" "No-" "Walk you-" "I'm fine." "No. I don't want anything bad to happen to you and it be my fault. I'm driving you." He grabbed his keys out of his pocket, "Let's go."

Gabriella sighed, but nodded. They walked out the front door, and getting into his truck. Troy shut the truck door hard and started up the car and pulling out.

Gabriella crossed her arms as they drove down the street.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. That was until Troy broke the silence, "Brie, will you please talk to me?" Gabriella just looked out the window. Troy sighed, "Will you at least listen?" Gabriella looked at him, and looked back at the window.

Troy sighed, "I was a jerk. An asshole. I wasen't thinking of anybody's feelings but my own. I'm sorry. I know that.." he stopped then he continued. "I know what your going through. I know it Brie. It just came out completely wrong, and I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you. I'd never meant to do that to you.. I'm just asking you to please forgive me."

Gabriella didn't look at him, "I'm sorry too. and I forgive you. I just..." she looked at him, "I just want you to know that we don't always have to have sex to make each other feel better. I mean hell yes It's amazing having sex with you, but we're a couple, We're suppose to talk to each other about anything."

Troy sighs, gripping the steering wheel and looking out the windshield. "Brie...I realize that now-" "Troy." She says, shaking her head, "I love you, I do," she looks at him, "I'm tired. We had a full day...dramatic day...I'll see you tomorrow."

"No," Troy says, pulling her back when she steps on foot out of the truck. "Stay-" "Troy...no, please.." "Brie, I'm sorry-" "and I believe you...Troy, you're hurting my arm again.." gulping, he lets go of her arm and places his hand on the steering wheel. "I keep hurting you-"

Gabriella looks at him, biting her lip, "I'll see you tomorrow-" "Please. let me stay with you. I won't let..sleep in the same bed as you. I'll take the floor, the couch-" Gabriella sighed, "No. It's fine. you can sleep in the bed with me. just.. Nothing else tonight, okay?"

Troy nodded fast, "Definetly." He got out of his truck, and wrapping his arm around her, "I never meant to hurt you." Gabriella sighs, looking at him and wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately.

Troy wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer, Gabriella pulls away, looking at him, "You okay?" she asked him. Troy nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's get inside, okay?" Gabriella nodded, They both walked inside her apartment.

Gabriella pulled off her jacket, and put her purse in the corner. Gabriella went to the fridge, pulling out some milk. Troy wrapped his arms around her, "Say you love me. please?"

Gabriella turned around to look into his eyes. "I love you Troy Bolton. And nothing and no one can make me think or say different. Now, Are you hungry? you didn't eat much of your dinner?"

"No..." Troy says, even though his stomach silently growls. "I just want to lie down." Gabriella looks at him, cupping his face between her hands and looking into his eyes. "You need eat." she scolds, he shakes his head, "I just need rest. I have ...like you said, we had a full day."

Gabriella sighs, shaking her head and walking to the coat closet to hang up her jacket. As she does that, Troy walks to the couch to take off his shoes, but ends up falling asleep there. Exhausted. Tired. Gabriella smiles, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch and covering him with it. "Goodnight, Troy..."

Gabriella turned the light off in the living room, and walked into her bedroom turning the light off. and going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn and Troy were hanging at his locker at school. Troy was stacking his books into his locker. "So apparantly, I have learned, That the reason that why some people can't sleep at night, is because you are awake in someone else's dream."

Shawn said. Troy chuckled rolling his eyes, "Okay. Whatever you say Shawn." Shawn laughed, "I think it's funny." Shawn's eyes looked over down the hall to see Gabriella. She was fighting with Eric.

Shawn looked confused. "Yo Troy." "Yeah?" Troy said still putting things into his locker, "You and Gabriella are together now, right?" "Yeah. why?" "Well your girlfriend and Eric are getting into it right now."

Troy turns to look over his shoulder, "What the-" he takes a step toward the fight, but Shawn holds him back. "Dude...it looks ugly-" "I'm not going to stand by and watch this, Shawn." his friend shakes his head, watching as Troy walks to the fight.

"Hey, Brie..." he looks at Eric, wrapping an arm around Gabriella's waist. "What's going on?" Eric scoffed, "Bolton, you need to butt out...this is between me and Gabriella." "Yeah well," Troy stands in front of her. "I'm just helping my girlfriend."

Eric glared at him, "Oh now you two are an item? That's just great Gabriella!" "Eric will you stop overreacting about this! We're not going out anymore!" "That's not the point Montez! You cheated!"

Gabriella looked at him, Troy looked at Eric pushing him off, "Back off her man-" "Don't give me that shit Bolton! Your just as involved in this as she is!" "Will you get over it Eric-" "You were sleeping with him, when you were going out with me!"

Troy grabbed her by the waist, "She has been sleeping with me for over a year now! And it doesn't matter, she's with me now, and you two weren't officially dating-"

"Stay the hell out of this Bolton! Just because you can't keep your dick out of everything you see, doesn't mean you need to fuck my girlfriend every chance you get!"

Shawn walked over to Gabriella, "You okay?" Gabriella nodded, going over to Troy and the Principal. "Mister Feldman, Troy did nothing wrong-" "Save it Gabriella. Bolton, My Office! Now!"

Troy sighed, letting go of Eric. He got up to follow Principal Feldman into the office. Gabriella grabbed his arm, he looked at her, she smiled, "Thank you." she whispered.

Troy smiles, "Anything for you." Gabriella nods, As he walks into the office. He walks into the office and takes a seat across from Principal Feldman. "I will not allow fights here in my school Mister Bolton."

Troy rolled his eyes, "He started it! He was-" "I don't care what my son was doing Mister Bolton. Rules are Rules." "Your Son? Eric's your son?!"

Principal Feldman nodded, "Yes. and I will not allow you to start fights here at my school, In my presence. I will have to suspend you for the week."

Troy's mouth fell agape, "that-that...I didn't start it!" "You were fighting in my school-" "CAUSE YOUR SON STARTED IT!" Troy yells, Principal Feldman stood from his desk, "that is quite enough, Mister Bolton!"

Troy looks at him, "You are suspended! Fourteen days! I mean it, don't cause any trouble unless you want to make your suspension an expulsion."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Principal Feldman nodded, "That will be all now." Troy got up, walking out of the office. When he came out, Gabriella was waiting on him. she grabbed a hold of his hand. "You okay?"

Troy sighed, "I'm fine. but I'm suspended for a fourteen days-" "Fourteen? but you didn't do anything-" "You get let off easy when your the principal's son." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "I am so so sorry Troy. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

He shakes his head, "It's okay..." he looks over Gabriella's shoulder, glaring at Eric who is smirking like a fool. "You know," Troy says, "you could've said that you were the principals son."

Gabriella's eyes widen, she looks at Eric. "You're-" "Yeah," Eric says, pushing himself off the wall. "Surprised? I guess it comes in handy sometimes...so, Gabriella...what do you say? Start up our relationship again?" "Go to hell, Eric."

Eric smirked, "Whatever." he looks at Troy, "She must be a good fuck to have around since you had her this long." Troy was about to jump forward him until Gabriella pulled him back, "Don't do something you'll regret Troy." "I won't regret this-" "Troy, you'll get expelled, kicked off the team."

Troy sighed, standing back. Eric smirked, "That's what I thought. Later." And he walked off. Gabriella sighed, looking at Troy, "I'm sorry Troy-"

"It's okay Gabriella. it's not your fault." "It feels like it." she rested her hands on his chest, "Is there..any way I can make it up to you?" she giggled smirking.

Troy sighs, smiling, "as much as I like that thought...I should go home. Tell my grandparents about...this. And you...should finish class."

Gabriella nods, "Okay...I'll see you after?" Troy nods, smiling, "I'll pick you up myself." "Good. I'll wait by the fountain." Troy smiles, "good...I love you."

Gabriella smiles, ruffling up his hair, "I love you too. See you later?" "See you Brie." He kisses her forehead, and turns down the hallway to leave out of the school.

Gabriella giggles into the phone, "Troy. I really have to get off here and go to bed." Troy laughed, "Okay babe. Call me tomorrow? I'll pick you up."

Gabriella smiled, "Alright. I love you." "I love you too. Goodnight." They both hang up, and Gabriella turns her lamp off and snuggles into her bed.

Eric and two of his friends stood behind the small apartment. Eric looked at the two friends, "Give me that." One of the friends hand him the gallon of gasoline.

He pours some on the front porch. Then he takes a bat and bust the window and then throws a match inside and then a match on the gasoline, and they stand back and the apartment begins to go in flames all around the apartment. Eric and the two others ran to the car, and drove off.

Shawn was taping his hands on the steering wheel, "When you going to give me some time Sharona..." He keeps driving, "Time Sharona." He keeps singing, "Time Sherona-Not Good." he passes by Gabriella's apartments that is in flames.

Shawn panics, Fire trucks and cop cars surround the area. he grabs his phone and starts calling Troy. after a few minutes, Troy's tired voice comes through the phone, "Shawn, this better be important for calling me at 3 in the morning-"

"Get the hell here to Gabriella's apartment now. Her apartment is on fire, I'm getting out of the car now to see if she's okay."

Troy jumped out of bed, automatically pulling up his jeans, "I'll be there soon." Shawn nodded hanging up and rushing over to a police officer.

"Exscuse me. have you got to the girl living in this apartment." The officer shook his head, "No we haven't. but we're doing the best we can."

Gabriella coughed, she crawled on the floor, the smoke coming to her lungs, "Help!" she yelled softly. "Somebody.." she began coughing more.

Lightly, she hits the door with her fist, trying to reach for the handle while staying low on the ground. "Help...me.." she coughs, "some...body.."

She hits the door one more time with her hand lightly, her hand falling to the floor as she feels concsiousness flying away from her. Her lips barely saying Troy's name as if it were a prayer.

Troy rushed up the sidewalk next to shawn. "Where is she? Is she out of there?!" Troy asked frantically. Shawn shook his head, Troy ran up to a cop, "Get her out of there!" "We're trying out best son-" The apartment blew up more in flames, people we're screaming.

Troy jumped over the yellow tape. "Hey! you can't go in there!" Troy ignore them, rushed inside, going to the door and kicking it open. the door flew down, he began coughing, "Brie!" Troy looked around, "Brie! Answer me!" He made it to the kitchen and saw a body laying on the floor.

"Oh no...no no no no!" He rushed to the floor, picking her up, "Brie! Wake up." Gabriella opened her eyes, coughing, "T..T..Troy..get..get out of here..the..the apartment is going..to..cave..in.."

"No.." Troy coughs, lifting her into his arms. "I'm going to get you out of here.." he coughs again, holding her tight to his chest and making his way to the door; however, the smoke is blinding him and making his eyes water with each cough that escapes him.

Gabriella holds on tightly, "Troy...please, the fire-" "I'm going to get you out of here-" the ceiling cried out as a beam nearly broke, Troy panics, moving faster and throwing open the door to see Shawn. "Finally!" Shawn yells over the flames, "I was afraid I'd have to break down the door-"

The ceiling above Troy's head cries, Troy hands Gabriella to his friend. "Take her, Shawn." "Troy-" "Get out of here!" just then the ceiling came down, and landed on Troy's back, legs and arms. Gabriella screams.

Gabriella sat on the high hospital bed. The doctor sighed, "Your done with the check up. Your fine." "What about Troy? Is he okay?" The doctor sighed, "He's in critical condition Gabriella...He got burned up pretty bad."

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes, "N..No..he..he can't be.." Shawn walked in, "Hey Gabs..you feeling okay?" Gabriella ran into Shawn's arms. "S-Shawn..this..this is all my fault..Troy is this way because of me!" she cried into his chest.

Shawn holds her to his chest, "Gabs," he rubs her back gently. "It's not your fault...Troy was helping you-" "He wouldn't have gotten-" "Gabriella," Shawn says, making her look at him. "Troy saved you. Okay? You mean the world to him...if you didn't mean that much to him-"

"I get it.." she shakes her head, running her fingers through her hair. "Can I-" she looks at the doctor, "can I see Troy?"

The doctor sighs, shaking his head and holding his clipboard tight in his grasp. "Gabriella, he's under heavy meds, and right now he's resting. I best wait for tomorrow before he can have any visitors."

Gabriella sighs, looking down at her hands. Shawn sighed, "Gabriella, don't blame yourself, okay?" Gabriella looks at him, "It should of been me...not Troy. I was inside. He shouldn't of came in there..."

Shawn sighed, "Gabriella, don't you know what would of probably happened to you?" Gabriella nods, "Yes. What happened to Troy, but worst." "Exactly. He didn't want to see that happen. he loves you. He has loved you ever since the 4th grade! He has been head over hills for you. He loves you that much."

Gabriella had tears in his eyes, "But still. He shouldn't of been in there. He wouldn't be here in the hospital. He risked his life to save me Shawn! I understand that, but..but I just can't lose him like this.."

"I know," Shawn says, holding her tightly to him. "I know it. Troy...he's like a brother to me, I don't want to lose him either...but-" Shawn looks up to see Henry standing in the door way, an uneasy look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Henry clears his throat, "I'm here to see my son-" "Bullshit," he curses, "if you wanted to see your son, then why'd you leave him when he was a kid?"

Gabriella grabbed Shawn's arm, "Shawn." Shawn looked at her, "Gabriella, Go to Troy's room, I'll be there in a minute." Gabiella nodded, walking passed him, then getting passed Henry.

Shawn looked at him, "You need to go-" "I'm here for Troy-" "He doesn't need you." Shawn growled, walking passed him to follow Gabriella upstairs.

Gabriella was snuggled in the chair, holding on tightly to her blanket.

Troy's eyes fluttered opened, he looked around and to find himself in the hospital bed. Troy tried to sit up but hissed when he felt his back was on fire.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up, "Troy." she stood up coming over to him, laying back down easily, "Take it easy." Troy looked at her, "Brie-" Gabriella shakes her head, grabbing his cup of water, "Take small sips."

Troy took small sips of his water, and then he looked at her, "What..What are you doing here?" "I was worried about you.."

She cupped his cheek, "I was scared to death.. I can't believe you did that.. you could..you could of been killed Troy."

"You're..." he winces at the pain, "you're worth it..." setting down his cup of water, he leans his head on the pillows again, closing his eyes. Gabriella bites her lip, grabbing his hand. "Troy...are you okay?"

"No," he says, "I feel like I was ran over and over and over again...just for the hell of it." "Troy," Gabriella says, "I'm worried about you-"

"Don't be," he says, trying to fake a laugh, "i've been in worse situations than this." "Troy-" "I'm fine, Gabriella...just...fine-ah," his back hurts and his side hurts. His arms and legs are in bandages.

Gabriella sighs, "Do you want me to get the doctor?" Troy shakes his head, "No. I want to spend time with you." Gabriella shakes her head, "You need more rest Troy." she kisses his hand. Troy looks at her, "You look beautiful."

Gabriella smiles, "I can't believe I almost lost you." Troy looked at her, "You never will." He then thought of something. "Did they ever find out what started the fire?" Gabriella sighed, "They found matches outside the porch and inside the living room. So someone started the fire.."

Troy bites his lip, shaking his head only the slightest; wincing when he feels pain. "Troy, you should rest-" "No," he says, stopping her from leaving. "Don't-don't leave..."

Gabriella sighs, "Troy, you need to rest." "I will...just so long as you're here." Gabriella smiles, sitting next to him on the bed. "What do you want me to do.?" "Can you just...sing? Or speak..? I want to just hear your voice."

Gabriella smiled, gently resting a hand on his chest. Troy smiled, putting his hand over hers, and squeezing it. "When do I get out of here?" Gabriella looks up at him, "In a few days. The doctor said you need to rest." Troy sighed, leaning his head back, "So I'm guessing everything was damaged inside your house?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, It was..but it's okay." Troy sighed, "Where are you staying?" Gabriella bites her lip, "For now, I'm probably going to be staying at Emily's...But then after that, I don't know.. I can only stay there a few days."

"What's going to happen?" Gabriella sighed, "I..I might have to live with my aunt in Georgia...or stay in that homeless shelter for teens...I don't know. Let's just focus on you getting better."

Troy opens his mouth to speak, but he only coughs; damn smoke inhalation. "Wa..." he holds his hand up, "water..." Gabriella goes to the sink and gets him a glass of water, handing it to him and sitting on the bed again. "Troy...you could've been killed-"

"you are more important than me." He says, sipping the water, laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes. Gabriella sighs, "You're tired." It wasn't a question. Troy looks up only a bit, "yes...but you're here." "You can sleep, Troy. I'll still be here."

He shakes his head slowly, "no..I want you to go with Shawn to..his place..you can stay there." "Troy-" "I trust Shawn. He won't do anything to you-" "I know that...but Troy, what about you?" "You can come back when you're rested."

Gabriella sighes, but nods, "Okay." she leans down and kisses him passionately. She tries to pull away again, but Troy kisses her again.

Gabriella giggles, "Troy.. come on, I'll be back." He smiles, looking at her, with all the love and sparks in his eyes that he has for her. He smiles, "I know. get some rest." Gabriella nods, "Alright. I love you."

Gabriella smiles, walking out of his room and over to Shawn who is standing in the waiting room. "Hey," he says, "how is he?" Gabriella nods, hugging her arms. "He's good, he's resting. Shawn...he's...I've never seen him pain- he says he's not hurting, but it's not hard to see how he winces or grimaces."

She stifles a cry, going into Shawn's arms as he holds her like a big brother. "Hey..." he says, "do you have a place to stay?" Biting her lip, Gabriella lifts her head to stare into his eyes. "Troy says I can stay with you."

Shawn smiles, "Yeah you can. Here," He gets out the key to his house. "Go on in. get some rest." Gabriella smiles, "Thank you. Call me if anything happens with his condition." Shawn nods, "Alright." Shawn walks back into Troy's room.

Troy looks at him, "Did Brie leave-" "Yeah, she is heading back to my house." Troy sighs, "Can she stay with you for a couple days?"

Shawn nods, "Sure man. No problem. It's going to be tough on her. No parents. No House. She lost everything. I just really want to know who started the fire."

He coughs again, "me...too.." he picks up his cup of water and takes another cooling sip. Shawn bites his lip, standing in the door way. Troy looks at him, "Shawn, man, be honest...how bad do I look?" He sighs, "Troy...you were burned pretty bad."

Troy looks at him, "but how bad-" "you'll heal, the doctor says...but..the beam landed on your legs." Troy's eyes widened, "and?" Shawn sighs, "you'll be...in a wheelchair for a at least three months - or however long it takes you to get back to walking."

Troy sighs, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. He looks at Shawn, "go home...keep Brie safe, she says I need rest." Shawn nods, "we'll be back tomorrow, K?" Troy nods mutely, Shawn leaves and he soon falls asleep.

Shawn Left. Henry put down the magazine he has been using to hide his face. Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair before he gets up and walks to the room where his son is.

This maybe his only chance to really have a moment with him. A father son moment...thing.

He stands in front the door, it's half ajar so he can that Troy is sleeping. Perhaps he should come back tomorrow? No. He has to do this, he spent so many years away from his son...he is not going to spend another minute away from him. Especially now.

Quietly stepping into the room, he walks to the chair beside the bed and sits down. Looking at his sleeping son, he sighs, "so..." he says, "uh...I guess you're sleeping so...I-can you listen to me at least? Let me explain to you...why I left you?"

Troy's chest rises and falls with even breaths as he continues to sleep. Henry takes a breath and continues.

Henry took a deep breath, "When your mother..told me she was pregnant with you... I was young. I was your age now. I was 17.. I..I couldn't be a father.." He let out another breath, "I moved away from here. from Alberqerque..started another new life. then I kept seeing kids with their fathers..and I just..I kept thinking about you.. you were always on my mind Troy. you're my son."

Troy's chest kept rising and falling. Henry sighed, "I'm sorry son..I really am. I just hope one day, you can find it in your heart to forgive your old man, and..and let me back into your life.." No Movement. Henry sighed, getting up and leaving the room, not looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

After being in the hospital for over a week, Troy was back home. He was sitting on the couch, stroking Gabriella's hair, and while she rested her head on his chest.

Troy smiled, "Do you know what I've been thinking about?" "What?" "You and Me." "What about us?" Troy looked down at her, "Stay here with me. don't go with your aunt in georgia. I would miss you too much."

Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips passionately, "I wouldn't want anything more Troy." she layed her head on his shoulder, he rubbed her back. Gabriella sighed, "I've been thinking about something too." she looked at him.

He looked at her, "What is it Brie?" Gabriella layed her head against his chest, "Do you think I'm strong? strong enough to keep myself together anymore?"

Troy looked at her. "Oh Brie.." he cupped her cheek, "You're the strongest person I know." he pecks her lips, "And I would die first before I let anything happen to you." Gabriella bites her lip, looking down at her hands, "I..I've been thinking about my dad lately.."

Troy looked at her, Gabriella sniffled, "I just wonder everyday.. Was It me that drove him away? Was I not good enough for him?"

Troy strokes her hair, "Brie..." he hugs her close, "it wasn't you.." Gabriella sighs, "Troy if my dad came back, I'd give him a chance to explain why he left-" "Brie-" "Like you should let your dad do." Troy sighs, he knows he should let his dad explain, and he did ...when he was in the hospital.

"Brie...you're right." Gabriella looks at him, "Really?" Her eyes sparkle, Troy nods, "yeah..you are..so..how about I let him explain now?" "Troy?" "we can meet him in the park.." Gabriella smiles but then frowns, "what do you think he'll think of you in a wheelchair for a month?"

Troy sighed, "I..I don't know but I'm going to text him to meet us there...but I want you there..with me." Gabriella smiles, kissing his lips, "I'll be there with you every step of the way." Troy smiled, getting his phone out and typing a small text message.

He looked at Gabriella, "Will you help me Brie?" Gabriella nodded, standing up and helping him get ready.

When they got to the park, They found Henry sitting at the park table. Gabriella pushed Troy's wheelchair over to the table and sat it at the corner. Henry looked at them, "Hi." Gabriella smiled, "Hi." Troy looked at him, "Hi." Gabriella took a seat next to Troy.

Henry sighed, "Umm you wanted me to come down here-" "I heard everything you said at the hospital to me." Henry's eyes went wide.

Gabriella looked at them both shocked. Troy just looked at him. Henry chewed on his inner cheek, "I..I'm sorry Troy.."

Gabriella bit her lip, Troy looks at him, "You asked me to give you a chance? let you back into my life.." Henry sighed, "Yes..I did." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand, squeezing it gently. Troy sighed, "Alright..I'l..I'll give you a chance.."

Henry looked at him, "R-Really.?" Troy sighed, "Yeah I will." "Great, then..what do you wanna do...son?" Troy sighed, "Uhh..I don't know..grab a bite to eat, I guess?" Henry nodded, "Will you be joining us Gabriella?"

Gabriella smiled but shook her head, "No. I'll let you two have your time together. Just bring him back to me afterwards, okay?" Henry nodded. Gabriella kissed Troy's lips, "I love you. I'll talk to you later alright?"

Troy smiles against the kiss, and smiles as she stands straight and walks back to the car. Troy looks at his dad, grabbing the wheels of his wheelchair and pushing himself until he stops, "uhm..where are you parked?"

Henry smiles, "mind if I...?" "No..go ahead." Troy says, Henry goes up behind him, pushing him toward where his suburban is parked in the parking lot.

Gabriella and her best friend Emily are in homeake finishing up their cake project. Gabriella is mixing the cake mix and Emily is reading the ingredients. "So we need egg and flour." Gabriella laughed, "Well already added like 5 pounds of flour Em.."

Emily smiled, "We have to make it perfect." Gabriella smiled, then the teacher walked in, "Gabriella, there is someone here waiting for you in the lobby." Gabriella bit her lip, "umm okay." she slipped off her apron, "Umm I'll be back Em.." Emily nodded, mixing the cake mix. Gabriella made her way downstairs to the office.

There she found a man with brown hair and brown eyes that matched hers. "Can..Can I help you?" The man looked at her, Gabriella froze. The man smiled sadly, "Gabriella.." Gabriella looked at him, "D..Dad.." He sighed, "I know this is unexpected."

Gabriella looked at him. "But if your not busy. I'd like to-" right before he could finish, Gabriella faints.

She fluttered her eyes open, she rubbed them sitting up. she looked around to find herself back at Troy's house. Gabriella rubbed her head, "mmm what happened?" "You fainted." Gabriella looked up to see the man. her father.

"What..What are you doing here? how did I get here? Where's Carson and Piper?" "Sh..Gabriella, it's fine. You fainted. I brought you here. the school gave me the address, and I don't know who your talking about-"

"My boyfriend's grandparents. Where are they?" He sighed, "I..I don't know.. but..I'd..I'd like to take you out, take you to eat-" "I want an explanation-" "And you'll get that. I promise. shall we?" Gabriella bit her lip, and nodded "Fine."

Henry pulled up into the driveway of Troy's house. Troy looked at Henry, "Umm thanks. for today." Henry nodded, "Anytime." He got out of the car, getting his wheelchair out of the back. When he got it on the ground, He opened the door for Troy helping him into the wheelchair.

He brought him up to the porch, and Troy looked up at him, "We'll do this again. maybe a baseball game? basketball?" Troy nodded, "Sounds good." Henry smiled, "Good seeing you son." "You too." He opens the door for him, and Troy rolls inside.

As he approaches the living room he hears Gabriella giggling, Troy smiles but then raises a brow when he sees Gabriella with an older man.

Gabriella looks at him and smiles, "You're home." The man looks at Troy. Troy rolls closer, "Umm yeah.. uh.." Gabriella bites her lip, "Troy, This..this is my father.. George Montez.."

Troy looks from her to the man, eyeing him up and down. "Your...father?" Gabriella nods, "yeah..he uh..he surprised me today at the school-" "I didn't mean to make you faint, Gabriella." George says, scratching his head nervously, "i guess, I was nervous.."

Troy's eyes went wide, "You fainted! are you okay-" Gabriella smiles, "I'm fine.. I was just.. I don't know." Troy bit his lip. "Umm Gabriella." Her father started, "Can we talk..privately for a minute.." Gabriella nods, "umm yeah-" Troy interupts, "I'll be in the kitchen, getting a snack." Gabriella nods, smiling. "Okay." Troy rolls into the kitchen, still keeping his ears open.

George stands up as Gabriella goes over to pick up the cards on the table. "So what's up?" "The explanation." Gabriella stops what she is doing, and she turns to face him. she bites her lip, He looks at her. Gabriella nods, "Yeah. okay. start talking."

George sighs, "Gabriella. When you were born, your mom was 16. I was 19." Gabriella looked at him, "You have to be kidding me-" "I'm not. So after you were born, You had to go to me.. Your mother wanted nothing to do with you. she was 16.. and I was 19."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Okay." He sighs, "I tried for so many years to raise you, but.. it just got very difficult Gabriella..and I just decided, I didn't want you anymore."

Gabriella looks at him, "You can't just decide something like that! you should of made up your mind years ago!" "Don't yell at me-" "Why shouldn't I? I have been alone for so many years! you have no idea what pain you put me through! what..what you caused me-"

"You were a huge mistake Gabriella! I'm sorry you have to hear this, but it's true, your mother didn't want you, and I didn't want you, I just think one of us should give you an explanation." Gabriella shakes her head, "Well, I got the message, you can leave now."

She goes over to the door, opening it for him, 'There, it's opened for you." "Gabriella-" "Go." George looked at her, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left you alone when you were 6 years old. I didn't know what I was doing-"

Gabriella shakes her head, "Just leave, okay. I went 11 years without you, I can go more. Everything was going perfect until you barged into my life! I thought having my dad in my life would be fantastic but I was wrong!"

George sighed, "I'm sorry. I'll go." Gabriella nodded, "Please." George nods, walking out the door, she shuts the door, tears rolling down her cheeks, she looks over to see Troy standing in the kitchen against the counter to hold himself up, looking at her sadly.

Gabriella sniffles, walking to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, "Please...don't..don't ever do that to me..please.."

Troy hugged her closer, "I will never do that to you. I promise. you didn't deserve that." he kissed her forehead. Gabriella buries her face into his chest.

"I thought that we were going to get closer..and than." "I know...I know..shh." he stroked her hair. Gabriella sniffled, "I just need you right now.."

"Gabriella, come here." he held her closer. Gabriella looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. He looked at her, kissing her lips, "I love you. okay. that's all that matters. your the most important thing in my life. no one makes me feel the way you do..Your mine forever."

Gabriella sniffled, wiping her tears, "You really mean that?" Troy nodded, "Of course I do. I love you Gabriella."

Gabriella sniffled, "I love you too." she looked down at his shirt, "I'm sorry I'm getting your shirt wet." She giggled lightly.

Troy smirked, "It's fine...it's just a shirt, I'm worried about you-" she sniffles, rubbing furiously at her eyes and shaking her head. "I don't want to talk or think about him..at all, so..how was your dad?" He smiles, "he's...cool."

She giggles, "'cool' being Troy Bolton speak for 'I like him for a father'?" "'cool' meaning that I'd give him another chance...we're hanging out again." "That's great."

Troy nodded, "Yeah I guess it is.. He's actually talking about going to a basketball game." Gabriella smiled, "Basketball game? really?" Troy nodded, "Lakers." Gabriella smiled, "That would be great for you. you love them."

He smiled, pecking her lips, "I know. He's almost talking about a road trip." Gabriella smiled, "Really? When?"

He smiled, "In a few months. he goes back on the road for his job. wants me to go with him." Gabriella smiles, "You should go, it will be good for you." he nods, "What about you?" Gabriella smiled, cupping his cheeks, "We have the rest of our lives to be together. to this with your dad."

Troy smiles, kissing her lips gently. "I love you...do you know that?" Gabriella smiles, and hugging him close to her; running her fingers through his hair and breathing in the scent of HIM. She loves this boy.

A Few Months Later.

Gabriella was writing her chemistry paper in the kitchen, sitting next to Troy's Grandmother while Troy's Grandpa was making the coffee. "I wonder what's take Troy and his dad so long?" Piper said. Gabriella smiled, "Knowing those two, their probably having a good time, they have grown so closer."

Piper smiled, Carson sighed, "I just hope Troy don't get hurt." Gabriella smiled, "Don't worry. he's a big boy. he can take care of himself." Carson smiled, then the doors opened and Henry and Troy were laughing coming inside the house laughing.

Piper smiled, "Seems like you two had fun." Troy wrapped his arm around his neck, "We had a blast. we rode the thunder bolt 15 times.. and only threw up 13.." Troy said laughing. Gabriella giggled, walking up to him, and hugging him, "I'm glad you had fun."

Troy looked at her, "Me too. did you finish your chemistry paper?" Gabriella nodded, "Almost done." Troy kissed her lips and looked at his Grandparents, "Hey Grandma. Grandpa.. I'm going to go pack."

Carson crossed his arms, "Pack for what?" Henry smiled, "Well, me and my boy are going on the road for a couple months." Gabriella looked at Troy, "I'm gonna miss you so so much." Troy smiled, "I'll call you everyday."

Carson sighed, "Henry. as of Troy's Guardian, He is still 17 and I can't allow you to take him." Henry looked at him, "Carson-" "It's final-" "Grandad!-" Troy started, Gabriella looked at him, "I..I'm going to go into the living room, this is family thing." she whispered.

Troy nods, "yeah...that...is probably what's best." Gabriella picks up her things and walks into the living room. Troy looks between his dad and grandparents. "What's going on?" "Troy," Carson says, "why don't you join Gabriella in the living room-"

"No,"he says, "you and grandma havealways said that I need to give him a chance..I have. What's the deal if I go with him for a few days-" "Troy," Carson says, "I just...it's not a good idea." "Why not?"

Carson sighed, "You're not going-" "Grandpa-" "Troy.." Henry started, "It's okay. why won't I call you tomorrow?" Troy sighed but nods, "Yeah, that will be okay dad. thanks for today." Henry smiles, "No problem son." and with that he walks out of the house.

Troy looks to his Grandpa, "What the hell was that?" "Your not going-" "Why Not!" "Because I said so-" "That means nothing! You are not my father!"

Then silence filled the room, Carson looked at him, then at the ground. Troy shakes his head, walking into the living room.

Troy walks into the living room to see Gabriella on the couch looking at him. Troy looks at her, "Did you-" Gabriella nods, Troy sighed. Gabriella stands up, "Troy..are you okay?" Troy sighs, "I'm fine.."

Gabriella looks at him, "I know..it's not my place to tell you about your father...I'm glad that you two are getting together and hanging out..I mean, I'd love the have a relationship with my father..but don't forget your Grandpa..He loves you. He raised you.."

Troy sighs, shaking his head, "Brie...I just...can you leave me alone?" Gabriella looks at him, "that bad?" He shakes his head, "a lot on my mind.." she sighs, nodding, holding his face between her hands.

"Troy...you can tell me anything." "I know that..I just..not now, okay?" "Okay, but...I love you." "I love you too," he sighs.

The next day, Gabriella is studying in the living room. Piper walks in, "Hey, I thought you would be helping Troy pack upstairs?" Gabriella shakes her head, "He kind of wanted to be alone..you know, with everything that happened yesterday."

Piper nodded, then the doorbell rang. Piper walks over to the door opening it and greeted by Henry. "Hello Piper." she smiled, "Hi Henry." Henry walks in, "Hi Gabriella." Gabriella smiles, "Hi." Then Carson walks in, "Oh Henry.." Henry sighs, "Carson-" "I'm allowing Troy to go.. he's almost 18..and I'm not his father. so yeah-"

"Well there's been a little mix up, Me and a buddy of mine are having to take one truck on the road..And it's a two seat." Gabriella bites her lip, Carson sighs, "Oh..So there won't be any room for Troy?" "Not this trip. No."

Carson sighs, "Tell ya what Henry, Why won't I buy Troy a plane ticket, and you guys can meet up there." Troy was walking downstairs until they were talking and he backed up behind the wall.

Henry sighed, "That's nice of you Carson.. but.. I'm sorry. I can't have a kid on the road with me tieing me down.. you know what I mean? So I was hoping you could break the news for him?"

Troy makes himself flat against the wall, he couldn't believe it... before his grandpa can see him, or before he can be heard by anyone, he sneaks back up the stairs and goes back into his room. Leaning against the door, closing his eyes tightly.

This...this is why he didn't want to let Henry into his life in the first place, but...for Gabriella and the sake of his grandparents, he gave the man a chance...and now this. Shaking his head, he shoves away from the door and grabs his suitcase.

He may not be going on the trip with his "dad" but he will be going somewhere...he doesn't care where, he just...he has to leave.

Carson shakes his head, "I'm not going to do your dirty work for you. Your his father. It's your responsibilty." Henry bit his lip, looking down at his feet. "I have to go." "Why won't you do that." Carson spoke. "Carson.." Piper whispers.

Henry nods, "Alright then..I'm sorry." And he walks out the door behind him. Gabriella looks down at her lap, "I can't believe this. Troy opened his heart up to give him a chance and he does this.." Piper sighs, "Troy will be devastated."

Gabriella sighed, "I'm going to go talk to him." Gabriella stands up to go upstairs. Piper walks up to Carson kissing his cheek, "Your a good father to Troy..rememeber that." Carson smiles, "Thank you." Then Gabriella rushed back downstairs. "He's gone."

Lugging his suitcase- which in reality is just a large duffle bag he filled with clothes -he walks to the bus stop. However, he doesn't know how he's going to pay for a bus ticket, he has no money. Hm, well...maybe he should go to the homeless shelter?

Nah, he shakes his head, lugging his duffle over his shoulder so he can dig through his pockets. He finds a dollar fifty in his left pocket and his right pocket has...twenty bucks. "Twenty one fifty.." he says, "that's enough for me to go to the next town over..." and perhaps stay in the homeless shelter there, seeing as that's free and he can't afford a bloody motel.

Sighing, he goes to the bus station, buys a ticket and awaits a bus for Sante Fe, New Mexico. Hm, maybe if he asks, he can get enough money to get a bus ticket to Austin?

Gabriella sat on the couch as Carson and Piper got off the phone with the police, "Okay. Thank you officer." Carson hangs up sighing. Piper sighed, "What did he say?" Carson looked at her, "He said they will try the best they can." Gabriella bites her lip, looking down.

Shawn sitting across form them. Piper and Carson look at each other, and walk into the kitchen. Gabriella looks at Shawn, "You don't think he did something crazy, do you?" Shawn sighed, "I don't know..I really don't know Gabriella." Gabriella sighed, "I..I don't know what I'm going to do.."

"It will be okay-" "No Shawn." she said standing up, he stood up with her, Gabriella placed her hands on her stomach, "I'm pregnant with his baby."

Shawn's eyes went wide, "But I thought.. you were on the..and he used a-" "I missed a couple pills, and condoms break...But I'm pregnant..and..and I don't know if he's going to come back Shawn..I don't know what I'm going to do.."

His head leaning on the window, his eyes drooping closed, he's tired. Hell, he thinks he slept for a couple minutes on the bus...how long was the freaking bus ride? Hm..he doesn't know, he got on, sat down and then after a few hours...poof! He's in Santa Fe.

Standing on the bus terminal with his duffle, tightening his hold, he walks to the first person he see's- which is a mother and a baby. "Excuse me," she looks up at him. He smiles, "uhm..can you tell me where the homeless shelter is here?"

She frowns, looking him up and down, "you don't look homeless-" "Huh?" "You're too clean to be homeless." He shakes his head, "can you just point me in the direction?"

The lady nods, holding her baby tightly to her chest. "It's just south of the bus station...follow the straight sidewalk. It'll be on your left." He nods, "thanks." he walks to the shelter, his duffle feeling heavier and heavier.

Troy walks a little further down the sidewalk until he hit the shelter. He looked up at the place, and looking at the people surrounding it. He sighed, his eyes spotting a payphone. He goes over to the phone, putting in 50 cents from his pocket and dialing a number quickly.

"Hello." "Hey." "Troy! Where the hell are you? Everybody is worried sick!" Shawn yelled over the phone. Troy sighed, "I'm in Santa Fe-" "What? What are you doing there-" "I just needed to get away for awhile...How's Gabriella?"

Shawn sighed, "She's worried sick Troy. you should call her-" "I don't know." "Troy. She's.." "She's what?" Shawn bit his lip, "She's pregnant Troy..and she's scared."

Troy is silent, he pulls the phone away from his ear to stare at the ear piece then he puts it back and clears his throat. "You're not serious? Is this a joke?" "Dude!" Shawn yells, "why would I even THINK to joke about something like that!?"

Troy sighs, "Shawn, I just needed to get away for awhile-" "Well, it's been awhile, come home-" Troy shakes his head, biting his lip. "I know you're shaking your head, Mister!" Shawn yells, "come home or your grounded!"

Funny how Shawn can take on the characteristics of a parent, huh? "Shawn...a few days man, I just-I just need a few days to...think.."

Shawn sighed, "Man, just..hurry back." Troy sighed, "I'll try..just take care of Gabriella for me while I'm gone.. if she needs anything. anything at all you get it for her, okay?"

Shawn nodded, "Okay Man, Will do.. just hurry back, I can only help her as much as I can, your the father of her baby, so you need to hurry back here."

Troy sighs, "tell her I love her okay?" before Shawn can say anything, he hangs up, looking around before continuing his walk to the shelter. He comes across a dingy looking building with a sign on top that says 'Sante Fe Mission for the Homeless'.

He smiles thankfully, pushing the door open and stepping inside. It's not exactly crowded, but it's not empty either. In many ways, it reminds him of East High. "hey! Move forward twerp!" He feels himself get shoved, and he stumbles forward, when he looks back he see's a muscle bound man with an angry expression on his face.

He gulps, "uh..look I don't want any trouble-" "then don't dawdle in line-" "Joey," says a voice from behind Troy. "Let the guy have a break, he's new here..."

The tall guy, Joey, looks over Troy's shoulder; Troy doesn't look back, rather he just looks down at his sneaker clad feet and holds the handle to his duffle tight in his grasp. "Watch yourself boy," Joey says, poking him in the shoulder with a sausage sized finger.

Troy gulps, he jumps slightly when he feels a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn. He see's a boy with a wild afro and a dirty and greasy face, "Don't let him bother you." says the boy, "Joey just ...well, he's an ass and about the worst big brother I can have."

"He's..he's your brother." "Heh, yeah..." the boy scratches his head nervously and holds out a hand. "I'm Chad..Chad Danforth." "Troy Bolton." Chad nods, smirking, "tell me Troy...what are you doing here?"

Troy sighs, "Just..here to get away for awhile." Chad looks at him, "Seems like that's the reason for everybody.." Troy looks at him, "You?" Chad sighs, "Me and my brother.. We have been from foster care to foster care ever since I was 4 and he was 6... our parents died when we were that age, and finally no one wanted to adopt..most people are looking to adopt babies.."

Troy nods, "Yeah I know what you mean." Chad nods, and smiles, "Yo, if your not busy tonight, The shelter doesn't close until 9, We can hook up with some great chicks tonight."

Troy chuckles, "actually..I'm kind of- well, I just want to lay low...eat a meal-" Chad's eyebrows rose up, his lips quirk up in a full blown grin. "Meal? Ha!" Troy watches him laughing, "what?" Chad sobers, looking at him.

"Dude...a meal? A shelter is not a place to get a meal...this is a place for shelter..if you want a meal then go on home." Troy sighs, shaking his head. "I can't go home...tonight at least."


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella clutched her bag close to her, She wondered through the dark kitchen, she looked back up the steps, and quickly made it out to the backyard. She ran quickly down the sidewalk. She ran for about 15 minutes until she made it to the bus station.

She stood in line, the line went by fast, and she was up to the desk. "How may I help you?" She trembled of the cold air, "one bus ticket to Santa Fe.." The man nodded, typing up a bus ticket, "You better hurry, it's about to take off."

Gabriella quickly grabbed the ticket, running passed people, When she got outside, people were quickly lining up to get on the bus. she ran onto the bus to Santa Fe, and quickly found her seat.

He has to admit, Chad is..interesting. Knows his way around the streets, knows which parts of the streets are bad or good...and...isn't so bad with the girls- girls who clearly snub him and treat him like shit, but he doesn't let that get him down.

"Some day man," Chad says as they walk back to the shelter, "I'm going to find me a real girl..a real girl." Troy laughs, "yeah...I know what you mean."

"You got a girl back home?" they walk into the homeless shelter, grabbing blankets and pillows and going to a pair of cots. Joey still eyes Troy like a piece of dead meat.

That morning, The bus came to a complete stop, Gabriella's eyes opened, and shut as the sunlight hit her eyes. she sat up and looked to see that she had arrived. She held her bag infront of her stomach, wearing a pair of black yoga pants, her grey boots, and a blue soft hoodie with her hair up.

Gabriella walked into the small store and went to the counter, "May I help you?" Gabriella looked at her, "Coffee please?" The lady nodded, Gabriella gave her a 5 dollar bill, and she grabbed the coffee from her, "Thank you."

Gabriella walked out of the store, taking a sip of her coffee. Gabriella made her way onto the streets.

She soon found herself at the beach that night, she got on her knees on the sand as the sky got darker, she put her bag on the ground, and she layed down on the sand.

She walked down the sidewalk looking around the town, some part of the town was friendly, and some parts of it wasen't so friendly. She walked into a small bakery, she walked over to the elderly man, he looked at her, "May I help you, young lady?"

Gabriella smiles, "Umm.." she digs through her bag, and grabs her cell phone and shows him the screen saver, "Have you seen this guy?" The old man holds the phone looking at it closely.

He shakes his head, "No deary, Can't say I have." Gabriella sighs, but nods, "Thank you." "I hope you find him. " she smiles, "Me too."

Troy stretches, yawning as he puts his feet off the edge of his cot and scratches the back of his head. At first he's unaware of his surroundings and then he remembers, seeing Chad next to him and the other people. He's at the shelter in Santa Fe.

"Right.." he whispers, standing up and picking up his duffle to get a change of clothes; there has to be a shower in this place somewhere. Tip toeing as quietly as he could, he goes to the men's bathroom and sure enough there is one shower.

He goes in and cleans himself up and when he's done, Chad is up with Joey and ...well, there's a line for breakfast.

As it turned night again, Gabriella finds an alley and she sits in the corner between two boxes. she sits back, resting her head against the wall and shutting her eyes.

Then all of a sudden she was lifted up, she opens her eyes, then her whole body was pushed against the wall. she looked at the group of guys surrounding her.

"Look what we have here guys? a Trespasser?" "A Pretty one at that." "What should we do with her?" the leader smirked, throwing her on the ground and kicking her.

Gabriella began crying and screaming. "Stop! please! Stop! Someone help!"

"...and I was like 'bam!' and then they's was like 'whoo!' and I was like-" "Stop! Please! Stop! Someone help!" Troy stops in his tracks the voice so familiar, too familiar.

His eyes widen, he grabs Chad's arm, "where does it sound like that voice is coming from?" Chad shrugs, "the North alley? Man what's going on-hey!"

Troy starts running but is easily at the side of Chad again-damn, he runs fast. "Dude..you don't even know where it is-" "Then take me. Now."

Nodding, they boys go to the Northside alley in time to see a group of guys. Chad rolls his eyes, "not again..I hate these guys."

Troy looks at him, "you know them?" "Old pals of mine-Hey! Fat heads!" The boys drop Gabriella, turning to their intruders, and they glare darkly at the both of them; mostly Chad.

Gabriella fell on her stomach, and buried her face into the ground. "Yo Chad, nice to see you on the northside-" "Yo, why you beating up on the girl, man come on, you know it's not cool to beat on a woman."

The guy laughed, "When your out here on the streets, you better be expecting a beating, no matter if your a girl or a guy." "Just get lost Todd." Chad said. Todd smirked, "Fine, but don't think your gong to be let off easy Chad." And the group walk past him.

Troy rushed over to Gabriella, "Brie..are you okay?" Gabriella sits up, "Y..Yeah I'm fine." "You know her?" Chad asked. Troy smiles, "She's my girlfriend." Troy sits her up on his lap, and he cups her cheek, "What are you doing here?"

Gabriella looks at him, "I was worried about you. I missed you, don't be mad at Shawn, I made him tell me where you were..I just wanted to make sure you were alright." she whispered.

Troy holds her close, "it's okay..." he looks at Chad, "you think there's room at the shelter for her-" she pulls away, "Shelter? Troy...you have a home-" he shakes his head, "Brie, right now, I just need time to clear my head."

"You can't do that in Albuquerque?" "Albuquerque?" Troy and Gabriella look at Chad, "dude..that's the rich city! Why didn't you tell me you're from there?!"

Troy sighed, "I didn't think it really mattered." He looks back at Gabriella, "How long have you been here?" Gabriella sighs, "two days." "Where have you been staying for two days?" Gabriella sighs, "Around. first night was the beach, then last night was the park."

Troy sighed, "Gabriella it's freezing out here." He held her close, rubbing her head, Chad looks at them, "If you two need to be alone, I'll see you back at the shelter." Troy nods, "Thanks man." Chad walks away.

Gabriella looks at him, "You need to come home?" Troy sighed, "I will..Eventually." Gabriella sighed, "Your grandparents are worried-" "I'm fine Gabriella.. I'm fine."

Gabriella looked at him, "I"m sorry..about your dad..I'm sorry I pushed you to see him, You just got hurt in the end, I feel like it's my fault your running."

"No," Troy says, shaking his head and pulling her close. "It's not your fault...I just wanted to get away from it all for awhile." "Troy, come home-" "I said I will, Gabriella.." she sighs, cupping his face between her hands and looking into his blue eyes as it starts to rain.

They're both silent until Troy pulls her closer- if so possible -and begins walking in the direction of the shelter. "Come on, let's get you dry..."

Gabriella smiles to herself, and snuggles into his side. Troy holds her close, "So you came all this way?" Gabriella looked at him, "Hey, I'm inlove with you.." Troy smiled, stopping, cupping her cheeks, "Oh Yeah, Well I'm inlove with you too." she smiled, and he kissed her lips passionately.

After a short minute, Gabriella pulled away, "About the..baby-" "What about it?" "Are you..happy? or..is it too early?"

Troy looks at her, "Brie, I'm happy...as long as your happy." she smiles, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too, Brie." Troy says, kissing her forehead, they reach the shelter and he opens the door and it's like everyone's eyes look up and see who came in...and then they stand on their feet when they see Gabriella.

Gabriella held her bag infront of her, she watched all of the guys stare at her. Troy held her close, "your fine...your fine.." he brought her to the bathroom, and grabbed a towel and brought it to her so she could dry off.

She smiled, "Thanks." He kisses her forehead, "We need to talk to the shelter people here-" "Troy, it's really not necessary for me to stay here-" "She can't stay here." Joey said coming over. Troy looked at him, "Why not?" "Bro, it's all Boy's shelter.."

"It's raining." Troy says, "she can't stay out there." Joey shakes his head, "so what? She can handle it-" "She's pregnant, Joey...she's staying." Joey glares at him, then at Gabriella, "look Blue Eyes," Joey sneers.

"she ain't staying here...so either she leaves or she gets passed around each man here like a peace pipe- do you know how long it's been since most of us here has BEEN with a woman?" Gabriella's eyes widen, Troy shoves Joey backward, "you don't touch her. She stays."

Troy looked at her, "Gabriella, I need to be away for awhile." Gabriella looks at him, "Troy, I wanna go home.. and I want you to come home too..please..if you don't come with me, then that's fine, but I have to leave.. I can't stay here, I'm not going to cause you any trouble here if you want to stay here."

"Brie.." she shakes her head, "Troy...I love you..but..I'm giving you a choice here." Troy sighs, "it's not a fair choice-" "Choose Troy! Me and the baby? Or here?" "Brie...that's not a fair choice!" "I don't care Troy!"

She shakes her head, "It's clear to me that you've chosen...and ..and I'm sorry that I wasn't it-that the baby wasn't it. So...here"-she takes off the necklace he gave her and tosses it at his stomach- "come find me once you've come to your senses."

Troy sighed, holding the necklace in his hand, he grabbed her hand, "Brie please-" She pulled back, "I have to go Troy. Goodbye." she pulls away frosm him, and starts to walk towards the door.

Then joey steps infront of her, "Where do you think your going-" "Listen tubby! Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Joey looked at the anger in her eyes, and moved out of the way for her to walk out the door.

Troy squeezes the necklace in his hands, looking down at the floor and biting his lip. "Hey...blue eyes." Joey says, walking to him and grabbing him by the shirt. "You here what your lady called me?"

He looks up, his eyes blank and his face tight with emotion. "Yeah..." he says with an empty voice, "I heard." His lips quirk up and he eyes Joey over once, "she wasn't that far off...but I'd have thought of Jaba...you know that fat slug from star wars-" he fell backward when Joey's fist collided with his jaw; sending him flying.

"You little bastard!" Joey hisses, "I'm gonna make you pay for saying that-" "Joe, knock it off!" Chad yells, going to Troy's side and helping him to his feet.

Chad glares at his older brother, who glares back. "Move Chad." "No...Joey..leave him." Joey shakes his head, "he called me-" "what? He's not the first to throw a bad name at ya, but he's the first you pound for it?" "Chad-" "Leave him, Joey!"

Joey glares at his younger brother, and he growls walking away. Chad looks at Troy, "You okay man?" "No..I'm not." "Man, don't let joey bother you-" "he didn't do anything.."

He looks at the necklace in his hand, "I did. I ruined everything." Chad looked at him, "dude, are you okay?" Troy sighed, "I..I don't know.." "What happened to your girl? Where is she?"

"She's gone." Troy whispers, leaning against the wall, Chad looks at him. "Dude..she's..what do you mean-" "She left, Chad." Troy snaps. Chad shrugs, holding his hands up in surrender and looking at his new friend in concern.

"Hey..I was just askin'...er, if you want to go back-" "I'm not ready to go back." "Troy, man-" "Chad, I said I'm not ready!" Chad sighed, "Okay. It's fine. I'll leave you alone." Troy walks passed him going outside of the shelter.

The rain poured, and the thunder became louder. Gabriella kept her hood up, as she walked through the rain. She thought he would chase after her, but she thought wrong. She quickly made her way to the bus station.

She ran to the counter, "Is there any ticket for the next bus to Alberquerque?" The man looked at her, "We have one that leaves in an hour?" Gabriella sighs, but nods, digging through her purse handing the man a 30 dollar bill, "I'll take it. Thanks."

His breath comes out in shallow puffs, and the rain is causing his clothes to cling to his body. His walk is slow as the necklace in his hand feels like it weighs a thousand pounds, "I screwed up..." he says to himself, shaking his head and biting his lip as he halts his walking to look up at the sky.

He can't see the stars, but ...he can imagine the brightness of them. The beautiful glowing light that only reaches the earth now when the stars themselves are planets exploding billions of years in the past. Proof that the past influences the present. "God...please..I really screwed up."

He looks at the necklace in his palm, He gave it to her a long time ago, before they were friends with benefits, before they were a couple, before the worst.

He sighed, He looked back, and then began running towards the bus station. He just hoped he wasen't too late.

Gabriella sat in the chair of the lobby at the bus station. she looked around seeing people getting their tickets. she sighed looking down. "Bus for Aleberquerque Now boarding."

Gabriella sighed, standing up, and picking up her bag, and walking outside. When she got outside, She stood inline next to the big bus that people were inline with their tickets to get on the bus.

He ran fast through the rain, the droplets splattering in his face and he spat them out as he turned down the street and straight to the bus station. He stops short when he see's a bus boarding and Gabriella at the end of the line, "No.." he whispers, "no..Brie."

She disappears on the bus and it begins to pull out..and so, he does the last thing- possibly the most idiotic thing -he thought of.

He ran fast after the bus before it picked up enough speed and grabs on to the ladder, climbing up so he's face to face with the back window. "Brie!" he yells, "Brie!" he pounds on the back window just as the bus picks up speed. "Brie! Open the window!"

Troy watches her on the other side as she has a sad expression her face. She sighed sitting in the back with her hood still on. She brought her knees up to rest her head on them. she placed her earbuds in her ears, and let tears roll gently down her cheeks.

The little girl on the other side looked at Troy who was banging on the window. He looked at her, and pointed up to the window for her to open it. She giggled, and stood up on the seat to open the window.

The little girl giggles, rain splattering on her little face. "You missed the bus.." Troy chuckles awkwardly, "yes I did...look, cutie, can you get the girl in the hoodie's attention for me?"

The little girl looks over her shoulder at Gabriella, then back at Troy. "Sad girl." Troy nods, "yes...sad girl, very sad...can you get her attention for me? Please?" The little girl nods, going over to Gabriella and tugging on her sleeve.

She smiles down at the precious little one. And Little girl points to Troy hanging on the back of the bus.

Gabriella looks over and her eyes went wide, she pulled out her earbuds and she went over to the window, "Troy..What are you doing? are you crazy?!" Troy shakes his head, "Gabriella, I'm sorry-" Gabriella sighed, running up to the bus driver, "Stop the bus please!"

The bus driver stops the bus, and opens the doors. Gabriella runs out the bus, and around it and she looks up at the window, "Troy, get down!"

Troy nervously jumps off the bus, and looks at her, "Gabriella." "Troy I have to get home-" "Brie I'm sorry. I was an idiot." Gabriella sighed, and looked down, "It's okay. But..I got to go Troy. I'm sorry."

Troy's grabs her hand, "let me finish-" "Troy..I'm serious, I have to go-hmph!" She's interrupted when Troy crashes his lips on hers, pulling her to him and pressing her against the bus before he pulls away. "Let me finish, Gabriella, I...was an idiot."

"Troy-" "And you are not getting on that bus...without me." Gabriella smiles wrapping her arms around his neck, "Troy Bolton..you are the craziest person I've ever known!"

Troy smiled, "I'm more crazy about you. I love you." Gabriella smiles, "I Love you too my crazy wildcat." she giggles, kissing his lips, "What about your stuff?" Troy sighs, "Forget about it. it was just clothes."

Gabriella giggled, as the rain poured down, she looked up, and she looked at him, "We're getting soaked wildcat, We should get on the bus?"

Troy smiles, "I love that idea..." they walk round to the door and climb on, only to be stopped by the driver, "does he have a ticket?"

Troy digs out his wallet, pulling out two twenty's. "That should cover it...I'm taking the bus with my girl." Sure, Troy's wet but...Gabriella will keep him warm.

"Brie.." Troy says, sitting down, "I think something belongs to you." "What?" He holds up the necklace, "Troy-" "Allow me."

Gabriella smiles, slipping off her hood and holding her hair up, Troy wraps the necklace around her neck, and clasping it. Gabriella lets her hair down, and looks at him and kisses his lips.

The little girl comes over to them, "I'm happy you got your boyfriend back." Gabriella giggled, "Thanks sweetie." The little girl smiled, then her mother called for her and she ran to her.

The bus began moving again, and Gabriella put up her knees beside her, locking her arm with Troy's, and resting her head on his shoulder. "You tired?" he asked. Gabriella shakes her head, "I've just missed you."

Troy smiles, kissing her forehead. "I've missed you too." Gabriella smiles, resting her head on his chest, "Troy?" "Hmm..Yeah Gabs?" Gabriella looks down at her stomach, "What are you hoping our baby will be?"

"Healthy." Troy says, "Healthy...and happy." She giggles, looking up at him with bright eyes. "No...preference? Boy or a girl?"

Troy chuckles, kissing her temple gently, moving hair out of her face. "Just as long as they have loving parents, right?" She smiles, cupping his face between her hands. "Right..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't you ever take off like that again! You had us worried sick!" Piper said holding cupping Troy's cheeks hard. He sighed, "I know Grandma..I know.. and I'm sorry.." Gabriella looked at them, "But he's back now.. so everything is good."

Piper nods, "I am so glad your both home." Carson sighs, "Troy..before..before you left..I.." Troy just looked at him, Carson sighed, "I'm sorry..for everything. I know I'm not your father...I know that I could never be that either.. but I love you like you were my own son.."

Troy bites his lip, "I was...I had no right to say any of those things, Grandpa..I'm sorry.." Troy goes and gives Carson a hug, wrapping him tightly in his arms. "I just..I needed some time to myself."

"We understand that, Troy." Carson says, shaking his head. "Why don't you go upstairs...you have a bed to sleep in tonight...go on."

Troy nods, grabbing Gabriella's hand and leading her into the bedroom. They lay on the bed, and Troy wraps her up in his arms. Gabriella lays her head on his chest, "Does it feel good to be here now?" Troy nods, "As long as your here."

Gabriella sighs, "What's a matter?" Gabriella looks at him, "I found a place..." Troy looks at her, "Really?"

Gabriella nods, "Yeah, It's a really nice house.. and I can afford the rent and everything." Troy nods, "So when do you move in?" Gabriella looks at him, "It's 2 hours away.." she whispered.

"Well, I can make the drive to visit." Troy says, Gabriella looks up at him, biting her lip. "Troy...it's two hours away, are you sure?"

He sits up and moves hair out of her face, "You are worth anything Brie, I know I'm probably not one to talk about that sort of thing..but..you are." She smiles, "I love you." "And I love you.." he puts a hand on Gabriella's belly, "both of you."

Gabriella smiles, kissing his lips, "You mean so much to me Troy." Troy smiles, "You mean a lot more to me then you will ever know."

Gabriella smiles, and rests her head on his chest, "We better get a goodnight sleep, we have finals in the morning." Troy nodded, "Alright. Goodnight Brie." "Goodnight Troy."

The week went by fast, and finals were completed, and graduation was in a week. Gabriella sat on the doctor bed in the office, and Troy sat beside her. Troy squeezed her hand, "You nervous?" Gabriella nods, "A little, but your here, and I love you."

Troy smiles, "I love you too." The doctor comes back in with the chart, with a sad expression on her face. Gabriella frowns, "Whats wrong? is everything okay?" "Gabriella..your..your baby-" "What about my baby?" Gabriella asked.

Troy bit his lip looking at the doctor. The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Miss Montez, but I noticed the bruise on your stomach, and however you got the bruise, caused you to have a miscarriage.." Gabriella's mouth dropped, "W-What? my baby..it's gone?" The doctor nodded, "I'm sorry." and she leaves.

Troy stands up, and comes to her side, "Brie.." Gabriella looks at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm...I'm..I'm so so sorry Troy..."

He holds her close, "It's all right.." Gabriella buries herself in his chest, crying. "I lost our baby." "It's all right, Brie." "Troy...I'm sorry, it's my fault..I lost our baby-"

"Gabriella," Troy pulls back leaning away from her so he can see into her eyes. "It is not your fault..it just..this baby wasn't meant to happen now, but some day, it will happen, do you understand that?"

Gabriella sniffles, and looks at him, "Yeah..I..I guess your right..." Troy sighed, "Come here." He holds her closer, "It's going to be alright..I promise.."

Gabriella sniffled, pulling away and looking at him, "Someday..right?" Troy placed a hand on her stomach, "Someday..I promise, we'll make a baby together.." Gabriella smiles, and kisses his lips.

A week later, Troy was in his room, fixing his gown. Gabriella giggled, "You look so adorable in your cap and gown." Troy looks at her and smiles, she walks over to him and fixes his tie. Troy looks down at her smiling, "You look beautiful.."

Gabriella smiles, and finishes fixing his tie, "There you go. and thank you. and you look handsome." Troy pulls her close, pecking her lips, "Are you ready for this?" Gabriella smiled, "I was born ready."

After graduation, Shawn's parents were holding a small graduation party at his house. "Here's to us. We're finally free from darbus!" He said holding up his cup. Everyone else held up the cup in the air, and took a gulp.

Soon they all were outside dancing, Shawn dancing with Kimberly, and Troy was slow dancing with Gabriella. Troy looked at her, "So, how do you feel about graduating.."

Gabriella smiles, "I feel..independent.. just I'm going to miss it.. kind of." she giggled. Troy smiles, kissing her lips, "Have you decided about U of A yet?" Gabriella sighs, looking down then back at him, "I got a letter from Stanford.."

"Stanford?" Troy asks, Gabriella bites her lip; looking down and taking a breath before looking at him. "I got in." she whispers, Troy looks at her, "Brie..you got in? To Stanford?" she nods, "Troy..it's..amazing and-" "well you're not going right?"

Her face blanched white and her eyes widened, "Troy...it's-it's Stanford...my dream college-" "but you said you'd go to U of A with me, you applied to Stanford?"

"I didn't apply Troy, they saw my grades, my transcripts...my SAT score; I worked hard and I got in..why can't you just be happy?!"

Troy pushes her away, and walks inside the house. Gabriella sighs, running after him. When they got into the kitchen, "Troy, please talk to me-" He looks at her, "Your leaving me!" Gabriella gulped, "Troy, I haven't even decided-" "No. You...We decided together we were going to go to college together!" He yelled.

Gabriella looked at him, "I got into stanford! one of the highest schools in the country! I don't understand why you can't be happy for me-" "Because I'm not happy for you!" Gabriella glared at him, "Your being selfish!-"

"I'm being selfish!" he scoffs walking passed her, she grabs his arm, "Troy listen-" "No! I'm through listening!" he pushes her away, "You want to go to stanford? So be it. but you just lost your boyfriend."

Gabriella's mouth dropped, "You don't mean that.." He rolls his eyes, walking away, but before he could walk out the door, Gabriella's last words were, "Fine! go ahead and leave! you won't be the only guy that has left me! I'll hold the fucking door open for you! " she screamed.

Troy bites his lip, and looks at her, Gabriella shakes her head, pulling off the necklace he gave her, "No. just forget it. here." she puts it in his hand.

"Congradulations on U of A. I'm happy and proud of you. I'm sorry you don't feel the same about me." and she walk by him, walking out the door to go to her car.

Troy watches her drive away, and...to his utter demise, it starts to rain. How cliche, like those old movies wherever there's a sad scene...it rains. Oh goody. He looks down at the necklace in his hand, he sighs, looking up and seeing that Gabriella's car had already vanished from view.

Leaning on the doorframe and sliding down, he can't help but wonder...if that's going to be the last time he see's that car leave his house- let alone the woman driving it.


	8. Chapter 8

**2 Years Later. **

Gabriella walks into her apartment from a long day at Stanford. She pulls off her jacket, and putting it on the chair. "Your home early." Gabriella looks at her fiance Jeremy. "Yeah, Just got caught up in some work for mister rubert.." she looks around the apartment, "You uh..cleaned the apartment?"

Jeremy smiles, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "I know you've been working hard, so I thought I would help." she smiles, "Well thank you." he smiled, "I love you." she smiles, "I love you too Jeremy Butler." he smiles, "and I love you Gabriella Montez Soon to be Butler." he crashed his lips onto hers.

She met Jeremy a year ago at stanford, then a few months ago, he asked her to marry him, and she of course said yes, she loved Jeremey, but there was a guy that she loved more than anything back home in Alberquerque.

"I don't think we should date anymore." Says Candy...Camille...Clarise? He doesn't know, Troy lost count after the fifth girl that Shawn had set him up with- the fool bastard likes to play matchmaker, and doesn't get it through his head that there's only one girl out there for Troy Bolton and that...is ...well, she left his life a long time ago.

Then why do you still carry her necklace around in your pocket all the time? Shawn asks, "our relationship is just one-sided." Relationship? All it was was just sex. That's it.

"Look...Candy-" "Ah!" she slaps him hard, standing up with an offended expression, "my name is Aubrey!" Whoa, he's way off. He clears his throat, "I'm saying that I agree with you. You're a pretty girl...just..not my type."

Gabriella finished packing her bags and her suitcases. Jeremy leaned against the doorframe. "I'm going to miss you." Gabriella looked at him, and walked over to him, "I'll just be in alberquerque for 2 months.. I need to visit a few people, and my best friend Kimberly is there, and I'm going to be staying with her.. so I'll be fine."

Then she came closer to his face, "That way, we will have time to think about our honeymoon.." Jeremy smirked, "That's going to be fun."

Gabriella giggled, kissing his lips, "I'll see you when I get back?" Jeremy nods, "Definetly. Love you. be safe."

Gabriella rolled her suitcase up the steps of the house, but before she could even knock, Kimberly opened the door, "Gabriella!" Gabriella smiled, "Kimmy!" and the girls hug tightly. "Oh my god! It's been too long!"

Gabriella laughed, "I've missed you too." "Let's get inside, we have a lot to talk about." Gabriella laughed, walking inside the house after Kimberly.

Shawn and Troy were at the gym, Both Troy and Shawn are both basketball players at college. Shawn was drinking some gatorade, "I can't believe you and Aubrey broke up-" "Dude, we were only together less than 24 hours." "I know man, but you need to move on."

Troy looked away from him. "Speaking of that, did you hear about Gabriella being in town?" Troy looks at him, "No. when? where?" "She's staying with Kimberly for 2 months.. just here visiting alberquerque.."

Troy ran to his gym bag, throwing his waterbottle of gatorade in there and the basketball in there as well, he had to go to- "Dude," Shawn says, grabbing his shoulder, "move on, it's been two years." "Shawn, I can't move on and I won't-" "what if she already did?"

Troy whips around, pinning him with a blank stare. Blank stare because he isn't sure if Shawn's right, but still.."I want to see for myself if she's moved on or not." and with that, he runs to his car and begins driving toward Kimberly's house.

Gabriella and Kimberly sat in the living room eating some ice cream from the carton. "So what color is your dress going to be?" Gabriella laughed, "It's kind of a champagne color.. it's kind of sexy." Kimberly smiles, "Summer Wedding?"

Gabriella sat up, "What I would give to have a summer wedding, But Jeremy hates the idea of a summer wedding, But I think it's just beautiful-" before she could finish the sentence, there was a knock on the door.

Gabriella looked at her, "Expecting someone?" Kimberly shook her head, "No." Gabriella nods, "Well I'll just clean up the kitchen."

Kimberly nods, going to the door and opening it. she looks at Troy, "Troy?" Gabriella's head pops up. "Is..Is Gabriella here?" Gabriella walks towards the door, "Troy?"

Troy looks at her over Kimberly's shoulder, his eyes scanning every inch of her and then...finally..landing on her left hand.

His heart plummets south and his throat thickens, "I er..just came to..say welcome back." Gabriella nods, but otherwise says nothing, Kimberly chews on her lip at the sudden tension, "Uh.." "I should go." Troy says, turning around on his heel and walking back to his car.

The image of Gabriella's engagement ring on her finger still burning- and forever will be burned -in his mind. He drives away.

Gabriella stands there, Kimberly looks at her, "That was weird..awkward.." Gabriella nods, "Yeah.." she grabs her purse, "But I don't think that's all he wanted to talk to me about."

She walks to the door, "Does he live in the alberquerque dorms?" Kimberly nods, Gabriella sighed, "I'll be back."

"You were right shawn..she moved on, she is getting married." Shawn looks at his broken friend who sat on the bed. "Man, I'm sorry.."

Troy sighed, "I..I don't know what I'm going to do anymore." "Man, buddy, it's alright. look, I'm going to be here for you, I'm not going to leave your side, It's Shawn and Troy."

The door opened, It was Gabriella, she looked at Shawn, "Get out." Shawn nods, "And now it's just Shawn. Later." He stands up walking by Gabriella, "Welcome back Gabriella." Gabriella nods, and walks out.

Troy looked at her, standing up, "What are you doing here?" Gabriella looked at him, "When you came to welcome me back, you had that look that you came there for something else, So I wanted to know what that is.."

He looks at her breifly with a side long glance, but goes to his desk and pretends to rummage through his things. He doesn't want to talk...he doesn't want to anything besides drink that friend of his called whiskey. Vodka. Beer. Anything alcoholic.

"How'd you find me?" "I..Kinberly said that you were staying-" "Well," Troy says, laughing a very fake laugh as he turns to see Gabriella, "Kimberly needs to learn to keep her mouth shut." "Troy-" "Congratulations." He says coldly, "That's what I wanted to say."

He points to her ring, "that's what you want to hear isn't it?" "Troy-" "Get out." "Troy can't you talk to me.." "It's been two years and you want to talk, Gabriella?" silence. "It's too late for that...you've moved on. So...just let me move on."

Gabriella looks at him, "That's what I get?" Troy just looks at her, she walks closer, "After 2 years, that's what I get from you?"

She came closer, pointing her fingers at his chest, "Your still the same guy you were 2 years ago! never happy for me! never proud of What Gabriella does for herself! You said you fucking loved me! But really? do you?"

Troy just stands there, shocked by her words. Gabriella looks at him, "I want to be friends. But I guess you can't handle being my friend, can you? you just want me completely out of your life Bolton? Cause it's going to happen if you push me away again?!"

He shakes his head, pushing pass her and opening the minifridge that Shawn kept in his closet. "What are you doing?" Gabriella snaps, crossing her arms over her chest, Troy doesn't answer, but searches for the fridge for that one drink...where is it? "Answer me!"

Did Shawn buy more or...hmm..where is - "Troy!" Gabriella yells, walking over to him and yanking him by the shoulder, "what has gotten into you?!" Troy glares at her, making her freeze and her eyes widen. "You." He says, "you left me. You destroyed me. You..." he shakes his head, picking up a bottle of whiskey.

"...you moved on. Now...you want to be friends? I can't take that, why? Because of this feeling- this feeling - I have for you still. Yes, Gabriella..I'm here. I'm in love with you and...you are self-rightous bitch who moved on as soon as she left, so..why don't you just leave again and let me lick my wounds. Cause I can't fucking take being your friend! Not again!"

Gabriella looks at him, shaking her head, "It's like I don't even know you anymore." Troy glares at her, "Same here."

Gabriella glares at him, "Your fucking asshole, you know that? that's all you are? I'm going to fucking admit something to you. I'm inlove with you too! I've always have been and probably always will be! Your the one who broke up with me? remember? you couldn't handle me going away? you broke up with me 2 years ago Dammit! So yeah, you feel better Bolton? You fee; like the man now!"

They are chest to chest now, glaring at each other; their chests heaving heavily and their nostrials flaring...and suddenly- their lips are on each others, their hands wrapped around each other. The kiss is steamy and hot and Troy can't help but push her against the wall and press his body into her.

He pulls away when air is needed, "we still hate each other right?" Gabriella is breathing heavily, "definitely." "Good." Troy says, kissing her again with a burning passion as he pulls her from the wall and takes her to his bed and they begin to have a hot session of kisses and touches, clothes getting peeled off and soon it's them...Troy in his boxers and Gabriella in her bra and panties.

Troy was ontop of her, he let his hands wonder behind her, unclipping her bra. he let his lips kiss her body completely. He missed this. He missed her. He missed touching her like this, and kissing her. Gabriella moaned, "Troy.." She let her hands make their way down to his boxers, squeezing his butt with her hands, and digging her nails into him.

He shuddered as she did this, "Oh!" he moaned. Troy's boxers were off. He then rolled her underwear swiftly down her legs, and he got back ontop of her, and lets his kisses come down from her neck, to around her breasts, down her stomach, and then he began pounding inside of her.

"Oh Yes! Oh Yes Troy!" she moaned loudly. Troy went faster and faster pounding into her, she digged her nails into his skin on his back. He moaned, "Yes Brie! Right there!" Gabriella moaned, "Oh! This is amazing! Don't stop Troy! Just go faster!"

An hour later, they both lay...spent, breathing heavily on the mattress; only a small twin sheet covering the both of them. Neither of them say anything, no words of...comfort, of solace...no 'I love you's" and ..just it's quiet and Gabriella closes her eyes as her actions come more clearly to mind.

Fuck... Jeremy, how could she do this to him? This was a mistake, it wasn't supposed to happen. Suddenly, before she could think to get up from the mattress, Troy shot up, walking from the bed to the bathroom and shutting the door.

He says nothing. Sighing, Gabriella ruffles her hair, gathers her clothes and underwear, gets dressed and...takes Troy's absence and lack of Goodbye as her cue to leave.

Gabriella opened the door to Kimberly's house. Kimberly was sitting on the couch and her head snapped to her, "Gabriella-" "Oh my god. Kimberly I am the most stupidest girl in the world-" "umm Gabi-" "I am the worst-"

Then Jeremy walked from the guest room, he smiled at her, "Supirse." Gabriella's heart dropped, "J..J...Jeremy." he frowned, "you don't look happy to see me?" Gabriella sighed, "I am..just...suprised...It's been a really long day-"

"Well it's going to be a fun night." he pulls out two front center tickets for the U of A College game. "I know how much you love basketball, and how much you will love it in your own town."

Gabriella's heart dropped again, "Oh...umm..Great.." she kissed his cheek, and smiled, "Jeremy." "Yeah Gabs?" "I love you."

Jeremy smiles, "I love you too. I'm going to get ready..see ya in a bit?" Gabriella nods, she watches him turn the corner, and Gabriella sits down next to Kimberly. "What's wrong." Gabriella lets out a breath, "I..I slept with Troy."

Kimberly's eyes went wide, "Please tell me your kidding." Gabriella stays silent. "Gabriella! your getting married in 2 months!"

Gabriella looks down, "I know..and..and now Jeremy and Troy..are going to come face to face with each other. At the game tonight...for the first time." "Yeah but Troy doesn't know what Jeremy looks like." "Yeah, but I'll be with him."

Breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face as he throws Shawn the ball. The game is in a couple hours, and he is practicing- more so to get his mind off a brunette that still has him wrapped around her enticing little fingers.

And he has the back scratches to prove it. "Hey man!" Shawn yells, but he doesn't hear, he only hears Gabriella's little moans making soft music in his ear and her legs wrapping around his waist as he thrust into her...over and over and- oof!

He falls on to the gym floor, blood spurting from his nose and his wrist bent at an unnatural angle beneath him. Shawn at his side with the rest of the team, "Hey man..Troy, you okay?"

Troy sits up, wiping his nose, "I'm fine." Shawn looks down at him as the rest of the team runs back into the locker room.

Shawn sighed, "You sure you can play." Troy sighed, "I can try." Shawn nods, "Alright. let's get some ice for it and get a bandage on it."

The college gym was loud, people cheering for the game to start. Jeremy and Gabriella's hands were locked together as they made their way through the crowd. Jeremy had his ball cape on and Gabriella had on a small black alberquerque ball cape.

They took their seats that were so close to the center of the floor. Gabriella was staring off into space and Jeremy looked at her, "Gabs, You alright?" "Hmm?" he looks at her, "You seem distracted."

Gabriella looks at him, "No. I"m fine." "You sure?" Gabriella nods, and smiles pecking his lips, "Your important to me, you know that right?"

His wrist hurt like a bitch, the swelling in his nose had gone down sure, but his wrist hurt; everytime he dribbled the damned basketball in practice, it hurt and he swore to hear the bone snap...it must be more than fractured now.

"Dude," Shawn says, "you okay-" "I'm fine Shawn." Troy says, twisting his wrist in slow circles, cursing as a shooting pain engulfs him because of that action. "Maybe you should sit out-" "I'm not sitting out Shawn- what the hell?"

Shawn looks over to see what made him stop talking, and he saw Gabriella with her fiance Jeremy. Troy gulped, Shawn looked at him, "Dude, I'm sorry.. are you sure you wanna play now?" Troy didn't answer. he was frozen, just seeing her there with the guy killed him inside.

He just wanted to bad to just go over there and rip the guy's head off and kiss her with all the feelings he has for her.

He watched as Gabriella was resting her chin on his shoulder, and Jeremy was stealing her drink from her, and she was giggling and he held it up in the air, and she tried to reach for it, but Jeremy pressed his lips against hers.

Oh how he wants to taste blood. That dude's blood. "Troy." Shawn says, shaking his friend from his vengeful stupor, "it's time man...come on."

Narrowing his eyes, he follows Shawn and the team on the court, getting into position and the game begins.

An hour later, U of A is ahead by ...a lot, and Troy's wrist is hurting. "Bolton," says the coach, Troy looks at him. "I want you to sit out."

"What? Coach-" "I mean it Bolton...your wrist seems to be getting worse, now sit on the bench." "Coach-" "Now Bolton."

Gabriella watched as Troy got up to go across the gym and sit down on the bleachers. Gabriella watched as he walked over.

Jeremy looks at Gabriella, "You sure, you're okay?" Gabriella looks at him and smiles, "I..." she looks down and sees that she ran out of cookie dough bites. "Oh, No. I am not alright, I..I um..I have to go get some more cookie dough bites."

She stands up, Jeremy looks at him and stands up with her, "I'll go with you-" "No...that's fine.. you love this game, I"ll be back quick, I promise."

Jeremy smiles, "Okay." Gabriella smiles, fixing the back of her shirt and grabbing her purse and walking to the concession stand outside.

This is bogus, his wrist is...well, it feels broken now. Maybe he shouldn't have worked so hard today- or gotten distracted.

Shaking his head, he places his elbows on his knees, watching the game..and then he saw her; walking out of the gym to where the concessions are.

He inconspicuously looks over his shoulder, the dude that she's with is in their spot. Now's his chance.

Gabriella walked up to the line and looked at the man infront of her, "umm cookie dough bites please?" The man nodded, "one dollar." Gabriella nods digging through her purse then Troy walked up pulling a dollar out of his wallet and giving it to the man, "It's on me."

Gabriella looks at him, The man hands them to Gabriella. Gabriella nods, "Thank you." and she walked away. Troy walked behind her, "No Thank you for me?" Gabriella just kept walking, Troy shakes his head, "You can't just pretend that last night didn't happen you know-"

Gabriella looks at him, "It was a mistake! I'm getting married! I cheated on my fiance and I have to live with that Troy!-" "Why don't you just take the damn ring off your finger because you know you belong with me!"

Gabriella glares at him, "No. I'm marrying Jeremy-" "Jeremy? What kind of name is Jeremy?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm getting married in 2 months Troy...It's done. We're in the past. I offered a friendship but you turned it down."

And...it is that moment that he let's her walk away from him.."Gabriella, wait." maybe not this time though, he grabs her arm and pulls her to him. They are looking eye to eye, "look me in the eye and tell me...that you seriously want to marry him."

She juts out her lower lip, her eyes glistening, "an-and if I do?" "I'll leave you alone. You won't..you won't see me, hear from me...I'll be in your past. Where I should be." "Troy-" "Say it Gabriella, look me in the eye and say it."

Sighing, she looks down, shaking her head before she looks back into Troy's eyes and pulls away. "Troy...I'm sorry, but"-and this took all her courage to say- "I love Jeremy. You ...you are and always will be in my past. I'm sorry." with that, she takes her leave and walks back with her head high to Jeremy.

Troy just stood there, frozen. He couldn't believe it. This was his fault though, If he didn't overreacted about stanford, he would still have her. he wouldn't of pushed her away, and she wouldn't be marrying some other guy.

Troy walks back into the gym, he can't help but let his eyes land over on the couple. Gabriella was sitting there, their eye connected, Troy could tell she was holding her tears back.

Gabriella broke away the eye contact, and looked down at her lap. Jeremy looked at her, "Gabriella.." Gabriella looked at him, "You okay?"

Gabriella sniffled, "I..I just wanna go wait in the car Jeremy..I'm sorry." she kisses his cheek, and she grabs her things and runs out to the parking lot.

He couldn't run after her, it'd look suspicious. As much as it pained him, Troy will stay in her past...where he belonged and...he'd let her move on. Ugh, this fucking sucked! He feels like punching the wall- or somebody's face..preferrably that guy..Jerry...Jimmy...Jeremy. Yeah, his. Ugh.

He wants Gabriella back, but like she said, he belongs in her past and he's hurt her enough; he won't hurt her any longer. She deserves happiness, and if that happiness is with some other guy then..."Bolton look out!"

Before Troy can blink, the basketball came at him, knocking him square in the face and planting him on his ass, blinking once until the blackness came over him. Oh, the blissful blackness.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella woke up in the morning, and she was flipping pancakes. She couldn't sleep, she just couldn't. She kept thinking about Troy. "Gabriella?" she snapped out of her thoughts and flipped the pancake on the floor.

Gabriella sighed getting on the floor and began cleaning it up. Jeremy walked over to her helping her, "Gabs, let me help you-" "No...No it's fine." she leaned against the counter as Jeremy picked up the pancake throwing it in the trash. "See."

Gabriella began crying, Jeremy looked at her, "Gabs, what's wrong?" Gabriella wiped her tears away, "I did a terrible thing..I'm a terrible person, I'm a terrible girlfriend, and I'll be a terrible wife." Jeremy looked at her, "Gabriella-" "I have to tell you something Jeremy.. I can't hide it from you..I can't."

Jeremy pulled her in for a hug, "Gabriella, we can work through this-" "Jeremy-" "I Promise-" "Jeremy I slept with someone!" Jeremy looked at her, "W-What.."

Gabriella sniffled, "Before you came.. yesterday, I..2 years back I had this boyfriend, Troy Bolton..He's my first love.. and..and I saw him, and..and I don't know jeremy..I hate myself.. I wouldn't blame you if..if you left me.."

He just stares at her, "Gab..." she cries, shaking her head and burying her face in her hands. "Hey...hey, Gabs.." he wraps his arms around her. "Don't cry, you know I can't stand to see you cry." sniffling, she buries her face in his chest.

He sighs, "am I hurt? Yes...but, I'm also glad you told me." She looks up at him, "you..you aren't mad?" he shakes his head, "no..babe," he slides his hands down her arms to grasp hers.

"We have trials, okay? Our relationship..it's not perfect, you know that and I know that...everyone makes mistakes; just as long as we're both honest with each other..."

She lays on the floor, and she looks at him, "I..I'm so sorry-" "Gabriella-" "No Jeremy..I'm still..I'm still inlove with him.." Jeremy looked at her, and looking at the floor, he looked back at her, "There's only 3 things I can think of to do.."

Gabriella just kept crying. "I kill him." Gabriella sniffled, "I break things off.." "Or you go back to him?..but neither one of those get me you.." Gabriella sniffled, "It's not that I don't love you Jeremy..because I do.. but.."

She looked down at her lap, "With Troy...it's different." Jeremy sighed, "Go to him." Gabriella looked at him, "What?" He sighed, "Go to him. I want you to go to him." "Jeremy-" "Get your clothes on, I'm going to take you to him."

Troy layed on the bed, holding an ice pack to his head, "Oww." "Now it says here if you put your head in a bucket of ice, the swelling will go down." Troy rolled his eyes, "Will you shut up." there was a knock on the door.

Shawn looked at the door, he looked at Troy, "Are you going to get that?" Troy just looked at him, Shawn nods, "I'll get it." Shawn gets up and opens the door, "Hey you don't look like chinese." The guy chuckled nervously, "Are you Troy Bolton?"

Shawn shakes his head, "No. I"m Shawn. Troy is the one here being lazy on his ass." Jeremy stepped inside, and looked at Troy, "You uh..you might not know me-" "I know who you are...you can just go." Shawn nods, "Okay." "No Shawn-" Troy started but before he could finish, Shawn was already out the door.

Troy sighed, laying back on the pillow, "What is it you want? you got what you wanted, you have her." Jeremy shakes his head, "No. she told me what happened.. I'm hurt, but she told me she was inlove with you.."

Troy looked at him, "What are you saying?" Jeremy stands up with Troy, "I'm saying I want Gabriella happy. Yes, I love her, but I don't want her to be unhappy if she is with me. I'm probably not the guy you want to talk too, but I'm going back to California, and Gabriella is staying here, The wedding has been cancelled.."

Troy shoots his head up, but regrets it when his head hurts. "Ow...mother fu..." he lays his head back down on the pillow, Jeremy tilts his head to the side, "something wrong?" Troy groans, "I kissed a basketball with my face..not a pleasant experience."

Jeremy looks at him before he shakes his head, "look so, what do you say? I'm a nice guy..I have no enemies back in Cali and don't want any here."

Troy sighed, "Gabriella doesn't want me-" "Then answer something for me, why couldn't she sleep last night? she kept tossing and turning. She told me that you are all she thinks about." Troy sighed, "She wants to marry you."

Jeremy shakes his head, "No. She did. then you all slept together, and she has been acting different ever since."

They looked at each other for a minute, and Jeremy sighed, "If you change your mind, She is staying at Kimberly's. Don't wait too long, This is your second chance to make things right."

When Jeremy left, Shawn walks in, for a while he stuffs his hands in his pockets and purses his lips. "Shawn-" "You fucked up man." "Shawn-" "I mean, Gabriella's a great girl.." 'You don't think that I-"

"Why'd you break it off with her in the first place? I mean...come on, she's beautiful, smart...and you and her were elected, most likely to get married-" "Shawn!" Troy yells, a stabbing pain in his head from the volume of his voice. "Two words: Shut. Up."

Gabriella sat in the kitchen, resting her head in her arms, she couldn't fall asleep, everytime she fell asleep, she saw him. He was all she thought about, and she couldn't get him out of her mind, no matter how much she wanted it.

The knock on the door broke her thoughts. She stood up, rubbing her eyes and going to the door. her eyes went wide when she saw Troy. "T..Troy.." Troy looked at her, biting his lower lip.

Gabriella just bit her lip then said, "Fuck it." she ran into his arms and hugged him as tight as she could, and she began sobbing into his chest, "I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible person.."

He holds her, savouring the feel of her in his arms, breathing in her scent until he is absolutely drunk on her. Hmm, yes, he's missed her. He loves her. "I'm sorry.." he whispers against her hair, rubbing her back gently. "I was an asshole." "Yes, but I was no better..."

Troy sighed, "No.. You were right, I should of been proud of you of getting into stanford.. I could of still had you." Gabriella shook her head, "I should of went to U of A with you-" "No. Don't say that. You were the lucky one to get into stanford.. I tried to ruin that and I'm sorry..and I'm sorry about ruining your engagement."

Gabriella bit her lip, "You didn't ruin it-" "Brie, we slept together.. while you were engaged." Gabriella sighed, and buried her face into his chest, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.. I hate myself.. I am a terrible person, I was terrible to you, I was terrible to jeremy.. I don't blame you or jeremy for not wanting me.."

"Brie," Troy says, holding her, "no..it wasn't your fault. We slept together...it wasn't just you-" "I could've stopped it."

He sighs, shaking his head and making her look at him, "remember my grandparents?" she sniffles, wiping her eyes and her lips quivering, "yeah...they raised you." "My grandma used to always say 'Things happen for a reason'.."

Gabriella sniffles, looking at him, "I feel horrible though..not that we slept together..but because of the pain I've caused for everybody.."

Troy sighed, "I am sorry..for everything." Gabriella nods, "I'm sorry too.." Troy looks at her, "So your single now?" he smirked. Gabriella laughed, "Yeah I guess.. you? you seeing anybody?"

He pretends to think, "Hm, well, there is this beautiful girl that I have known forever." "Really?" Gabriella says, her lips quirking up, Troy nods, "oh yeah...big time beautiful; her eyes are my favourite thing of her."

She smirks, her cheeks becoming pink with a blush as she bows her head shyly. Troy pushes slowly against the wall, "and I love how she blushes.."

Gabriella was against the wall, She was looking up at him and she giggled, Troy lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, and her arms locked around his neck.

Troy smirked, kissing her with passion. Gabriella smiled between the kiss, pulling at his hair. Troy pulled away to catch his breath, and looked at her, "I love you." he whispered. Gabriella smiled, "I love you too Troy.."

He kisses her lips, then down her jaw in a trail of hot kisses. She runsher hands up and down his back and over his shoulders, removing his sliding her hands under his shirt.

feeling the ripple of his abs. "I missed you.." he kisses her lips with a passion that is burning, pulling her from the wall and leading her to the closest place...the couch.

He was ontop of her, letting his hand crawl up her shirt, Gabriella pulled away, "Troy..Kimberly..she could come in any second.." Troy pulled away breathlessly looking at her, "Okay. Bedroom?" Gabriella nods, and she leads him to the bedroom.

As soon as they were inside, the door was shut, and Gabriella was kissing him hungerly. Troy pulled off his shirt, Gabriella grabbed his hand, but then he pulled back, "That..that hand is fractured-" Gabriella gasped, "Oh my gosh..Is it okay? I didn't even notice the bandage-" "It's fine-" "Troy I don't wanna hurt you."

Troy shakes his head, "It's fine. you won't." he crashes his lips on her, and lifts her up so she can wrap her legs around his neck.

He lays her on the bed, and begans kissing her neck, Gabriella begins to breath heavily, "Do..Do you have..a..a condom with you?" she asked breathlessly.

"Uh..." Troy looks down at himself, hard and long and...just aching to be inside her. "Brie, I don't-" to his surprised, she smiled, grabbing both sides of his face and kissing him with a passion.

"I remember our baby, Troy." Troy looks at her, "Gabri-" "You promised me that we'd try again..can we?"

He smiles, pulling her close and breathing the soft scent that is her, "of course.." he whispers, puling back so he can stare into her eyes and gently kiss her.

Gabriella smiles into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close to her bosom. She..loves this man.

The next morning, Troy woke up to find Gabriella gone. He sat up, "Brie?" He looked around him, he rubbed his eyes. Gabriella came in with a tray of pancakes, sausage and bacon and a glass of milk. "Hey, your up." she came over to the bed.

He looked at her, "Yeah, I woke up and you were gone, I was worried that-" "I left again?" Troy looks at her, Gabriella puts the tray infront of him, "I made you some breakfast..I know this doesn't make up for everything, but It's a start, right?"

Troy looks at the tray, his stomach grumbling, "I think I know what can." She tilts her head to the side, "what's that?"

He smirks, grabbing her arm with his good hand and pulling her toward him, "eat this meal with me." she smiles, "Troy...I made this for you-" "and I'm sharing it. With you." Gabriella sits on the edge of the bed, "if you're sure.." "I'm sure, Gabriella...I love you."

Gabriella smiles, "I love you too." she grabs a sausage link off the tray, and takes a small bite. Troy smirks, she looks at him, "What?" he laughed, "You chew weird." Gabriella scoffed, and slapped his shoulder playfully, "Do not." he chuckled, "Yes you do."

Gabriella giggled. after a few minutes, they had finished their breakfast and Gabriella was resting her head on Troy's chest. Gabriella looked up at Troy, "How has been the past 2 years with you? I didn't get to ask you.."

"Hard," Troy says honestly, "I don't pay attention in class cause I'm thinking about either basketball or a girl who was in my life and she recently got back into it." Gabriella smiles, "Troy...I'm pretty sure you don't get to repeat classes in college-" "hey, Smarty pants, come here."

He pulls her on to his lap, wrapping her tight in his arms and nuzzles his chin against her neck, inhaling her sweet, intoxicating sent. He can get drunk on her.

"Do you have any classes today?" Troy shook his head, "It's the weekend." Gabriella smiled, "Oh yeah, completely forgot-" she couldn't finish her sentence because the door flew open, and their heads turned to look at Kimberly.

Gabriella smiled innocently, "Hey." Kimberly's mouth dropped, "G..Gabriella..that..you..what?" Gabriella sighed, "It's a long story, but me and Troy are together.." Kimberly sighed, "I'm happy for you..but what about the wedding? The dress? the alter? the flowers? The dress?"

Gabriella laughed, "You already said Dress-" "Yeah because that's the most important thing." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Well it's not important anymore. there isn't going to be a wedding because now I'm with Troy. and not with Jeremy."

Troy smiles at her, Kimberly sighs, "Does Jeremy know?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes he knows. he's the one that..basically got us together." "Huh?" "I'll tell ya later..right now I want to spend time with my boyfriend."

Kimberly nods and shuts the door. Troy kisses her lips, "You look beautiful in my hoodie." Gabriella laughed, "You look pretty damn sexy in your boxers."

Troy smirked, "God I've missed you." Gabriella smiles, "I've missed you too.." she looks into his eyes, "We need to go visit your grandparents..I haven't seen them in forever.."

Troy smiles, holding her close, "that seems like a perfect idea-" his phone rang loudly, blaring Fallout by Marianas Trench loudly, Gabriella looks at him, "you going to get that?" he sighs, getting up from the bed and digging through his jeans pocket to pull out an ancient looking phone.

He flips it open and puts it to his ear, "Hello?" "Troy.." his eyes widen, "Grandma...what's wrong? Have you been crying? What is it?"

There's a sniffle and a snort- Piper's wiping her nose, "your grandfather...he's in the hospital." "What?" "He had a heartattack. Oh Troy, I can't lose him..he's the love of my life...I can't lose him."

"Grandma..Grandma calm down, I'm on my way." he hangs up the phone, and slips on his jeans. Gabriella sits on her knees on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?" "My Grandpa is in the hospital.. he had a heartattack."

Gabriella gasped, "N-No.. he couldn't.." Troy slipped on his shirt, he looked at her, "Do you wanna go with me?" Gabriella stands up from the bed, and nods, "Yeah, I want to see him.. Can I get dressed real quick?"

Troy nods, "yeah go ahead, I'll be waiting-damn it!" he punches the wall and kicks the dresser, "this can't happen!" tears slide down his face, he bends his head down to rest on his fists.

Gabriella goes to him- now wearing her underwear and bra. "Troy..." he's shaking with wracking sobs, "he can't die Brie..he can't-I can't lose the only father I've known."

Gabriella rubs his back, "Shh..it's okay..it's okay." He buries his face into her chest, "Brie..please.." Gabriella runs her fingers through his hair, "Shh it's okay.. everything is going to be okay.."

Troy pulls away, wiping his nose, "I..let's get going, alright." "Troy-" "Please Gabriella." Gabriella sighed, but nods, "Yeah, let's get going."

When they get in the car, Troy fumbles with the key before putting it in the ignition; even then, he takes away starting the car- his vision blurry and bleary with tears running down his face. "Troy.." Gabriella whispers, "maybe I should-"

"Can you drive?" he asks, his voice so low that she has to strain to hear him but she does, and she nods; getting out of the passenger side and heading to the driver's side. Troy just slides over.


	10. Chapter 10

Troy and Gabriella walk hand in hand into the hospital. They go up to the front desk. "Carson Bolton." Troy says. The lady nods, "He's with the doctors right now, the family waiting room is down the hall."

Troy nodded,"Thank you.." he squeezes Gabriella's hand, as they walked down the hall. They enter the waiting area, and Troy's eyes land on his grandmother.

Then his eyes landed on the man next to her..he recognized him as his 'Father.'

Rage. That's the only thing that Troy felt, and in the next second he was on him; lifting him by the front of his shirt and putting him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Piper stands up, putting her hands on Troy's arms. "Troy..now is not the place-" "He's not welcome-" "Your grandfather had me call him!"

Troy looked at His Grandmother, "What for? He owes us nothing." Piper sighed, "Troy please, not right now.." Troy just kept glaring at Henry.

"Son-" Henry started, "Don't call me that! Don't!" "Troy-" "Don't" Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand, "Troy...do you want to go get some food from the cafeteria?"

Troy glares at him, Henry just looked at him. Gabriella grabs Troy's hand. "Baby, please.." Troy turns to her, "Let's go." They walk out of the room and to the cafeteria.

When they got there, Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand, he looked at her, "You okay?" "I..I just don't want him here-" "Troy I know you don't but please promise me you won't run away again..please. we just got back together, and I don't wanna be apart from you.. your here for your grandfather..he needs you."

"I'm not going to..run away again." Gabriella nods, lacing her fingers with his, "good, cause I don't want to lose you- and you don't want to lose your grandpa..now please? Make nice?"

he scowls, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair; scratching the back of his neck. "I'll be civil...but I promise that I won't be friendly."

Gabriella sighed, "That's all I ask." Troy pulls her close, kissing her lips, "Are you hungry baby?" Gabriella shakes her head, "I just wanted you to get out of there."

Troy nods, "yeah..I understand.." Gabriella smiles, "I know what might get your mind off things." "what?" he smiles, resting her head on his chest, and looking up at him, "I just made you a daddy pretty soon."

In the waiting room, Henry is pacing the floor; his hands alternating between being stuffed in his pockets and folded in front of him. "I shouldn't have come."

Piper stands up, "no...sweety," she embraces her son, "he's just...he's angry-" "I don't blame him, mom!" Henry says, his voice raising, "God! I'm stupid! I left him ..twice! No wonder he is angry with me!"

Troy smiled, "Brie that's great.." He lifts her up hand spins her around, "I'm going to be a father!" Gabriella smiles, "Yes you are. and your going to be great!"

Troy kisses her lips, "You have no idea how happy you make me Gabriella Montez." she smiled, "You make me happy too Troy... and if this baby is your son, I want to name him after you.."

Troy smiles, kissing her with a passion that curls his toes and when he pulls away, he leans his forehead on hers. "I want to make you an honest woman." Gabriella looks at him, "Troy-" "I mean it Brie.." he grabs hold of her hands, "if we're going to do this..a baby..family..I want to do this right."

She giggles, but she can't a stray tear from flowing down her cheek, "Troy..you don't have-" "I don't have a ring yet, I know..but..Gabriella Montez..will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Gabriella began crying, Troy looks at her, "Oh baby, don't cry.. I know you just had a broken engagement, and that's my fault, but-" she kisses his lips, "I'd love to.. I love you..yes." Troy smiles, kissing her passionately.

I've missed out on everything in his life Mom. Everything, I left him when he needed me the most." Piper sighed, "Oh Henry, It's fine..He turned out fine."

"Yeah. because you raised him, it wasen't yours and dad's job..it was mine.. and I didn't do that, and now he hates me.." Piper just bites her lip, he looks at her, "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"Henry.." Piper says gently, "come here.." "mom-" "Son, I'm old..and I have learned many things growing up and one of them is that you're never too old for a parent's hug..come here."

She holds her arms open wide and Henry walks in, she embraces tightly and rubs his back. Henry sniffles, "you haven't held me like this since I was...eight."

Piper smiles, "It's been awhile." "Yes it has." he pulls away. Piper smiles at him. Troy and Gabriella walk into the room. "Grandma." Troy started. Piper looked at him, "Yes?" "Anything on Grandpa yet?" she shakes her head, "Nothing yet."

Troy sighed, grabbing Gabriella by the waist, "Well we have some news.." Troy smiled at her, then at his Grandma, ignoring the man that was beside her. "I'm going to be a father." he smiles proudly.

Henry looks at his son, Piper looks at her grandson, "Troy-" "before you lecture me, remember...I'm an adult. I'm in college, Gabriella is an adult." Henry clears his throat, "Are you sure you want this?"

Troy narrows his eyes at his 'father'. "Yes, Henry...I want this. Gabriella wants this-" "Troy," Piper starts, "your father-" "He's not my fucking father!"

Piper sighed, "Troy.." "No Grandma." Henry sighed, "Troy, please listen-" "No.. I'm through listening to you." "Troy please-" Gabriella said hugging his arm.

"Do you have any expierence with children-" "Hell! do you?" Piper sighed, "Henry, Troy-" "Do you know how your going to raise this child Troy?"Henry asked.

"You know what?" Troy hisses, grabbing his father by the front of his shirt, banging his back into the wall, "you're one to talk about raising kids! You ditched yours!" "I did what I thought was best!" "Like hell! You didn't want a kid so you ditched him!"

Henry shakes his head, grabbing Troy's arms and shoving him away. "I don't want to hurt you Troy-" "like fucking hell you don't!" "Troy!" Piper yells, "be quiet! Right now! This is a hospital!"

Troy glares at him, pushing him away. He grabs Gabriella's hand, "Let's go out into the hallway." Gabriella nods. They walk down the hallway and find two seats against the wall. Gabriella looks at him, "You okay-" "I Just hate him.."

"Troy-" "No. He's trying to control my life.. trying to act like a dad and tell me what I'm suppose to do with my life!" Gabriella, sighed, "Troy.. are..are you sure you want to have this baby? are you sure we're ready?"

He looks at her, "Brie what are you-" she sighs, resting her hand on her belly. "Troy, all I'm saying is that...if your father is willing to ...try to be a figure in your life now...you shouldn't be angry at him." "Are you mad?!" Troy says, a little louder than needed.

"He left me! A little baby, he left me-" "and now he's back!" Gabriella yells back, "doesn't that count for something?" "Tell me something," Troy says, "if your father is to walk in right now..after all this time...after what he told you two years ago...would you still take him back?"

Gabriella looks at him, for a second before she shakes her head in thought and looks at him icily, "I'd have gotten over everything. He's my father, like Henry is yours.."

Troy looks at her, "Brie, I can't just have feelings for someone I don't know." Gabriella rubs his shoulders, "Troy, I'm just saying.. I would like to give this baby a better life then mine, A life that has a father and a mother."

"And it will have both." "Troy what if...what if you.." "If I what?" She bit her lip, "What if you walk out on me? when it gets to hard?"

He looks at her, watching, his lips twitching. "You...you really think that I'd-" "Troy, I don't know what to think." her voice is barely above a whisper, he looks at her again. "Brie-" "I think you should talk to your father." "He isn't my-"

"How would you feel if this baby kept behaving this way toward you? Kept saying you weren't his/her father? You'd be hurt Troy, you'd do everything in your power to be in this baby's life...and that's what Henry is doing! So why can't you just take you pride- your stupid, male pride- and shove it up your ass and get over what is in the past!?"

Troy looks at her, "I guess your right." He pulls her close to him, and crashes his lips on hers, "But Don't EVER..think I will leave you and this baby..you hear me? get that thought out of your head, because I'm not going anywhere."

Gabriella nods, "Okay. I love you Troy." He kisses her again, "I love you too. Don't ever forget that either." Gabriella smiled, "Your my everything Troy. I just want you happy, I want what's best for you."

Troy smiles, "I promise, I won't anywhere. I'm never letting you go again. I was stupid before-" Gabriella kisses his lips, "Yes, you were." she giggled, "But we're together now. and that's all that matters. I decided on names for the baby.."

Troy smiled, "What are they?" Gabriella smiles, "Boy. Troy Jackson Bolton ll...Girl. Kylie Nicole Bolton...do you like them?"

Troy smiles, "I promise, I won't anywhere. I'm never letting you go again. I was stupid before-" Gabriella kisses his lips, "Yes, you were." she giggled, "But we're together now. and that's all that matters. I decided on names for the baby.."

Troy smiled, "What are they?" Gabriella smiles, "Boy. Troy Jackson Bolton ll...Girl. Kylie Nicole Bolton...do you like them?"

Piper rushed into Troy's arms, Troy stood there, "G-Grandma..he..he can't be.." Piper nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks, "He..He's gone." Gabriella covered her mouth, and began sobbing hysterically.

Henry rushed over, "Mom..Mom come here.." he pulled piper in for a hug, and rubbed her back. You could tell in his eyes that he was trying to hold back the tears.

Troy looked from them to Gabriella who was sobbing. He pulled her close to him, and she buried her face into his chest.

"It'll be okay..." he whispers comfortingly, Gabriella buries her face in his chest more, sobbing and with her hand rubbing her belly. Henry looks up from his mother's shoulder, seeing the young couple;instantly he's reminded of himself and Troy's mother.

He sighs, looking down at his mother, "Mom...it'll be okay." "I-I..." she shakes her head against Henry's chest, "I've lost your father...the only man I've ever loved."

A few days after the hospital, Troy and Gabriella were in her room, She had on a small back hat, with black leggins with small black boots with a black long sleeve shirt. Gabriella walked up to Troy fixing his tie. Troy looked at her sadly, "Are you okay?"

Gabriella looked at him, "I'm fine..But I should ask you how your feeling. He was your Grandfather-" He pulls her close, "He was OUR Grandfather. He thought of you as a daughter already." Gabriella smiled sadly, kissing his lips, "He would be proud of you." she whispered.

"I miss him.." he whispers, holding her tightly, "Brie, he was the closest thing to a father that I have-had." Gabriella cups his face in her hands, looking into his eyes that are a dark blue, grey colour.

"Troy, he will be proud of you right now...for how strong you're being. But...he also will be proud of you by talking to your father; welcoming him back into your life-" "Brie-" "No, Troy..I'm not talking about going camping and such...I'm talking about...just talking to him. Forgiving him."

Troy sighed looking at her, "I'll talk to him. but I'm only doing it for you and our baby." Gabriella kissed her cheek, "I won't let anything bad happen to either of you."

Gabriella smiles, "Your just so sweet.." she giggled, "We uh..we should get going?" Troy nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

At the funeral home, Troy and Gabriella had just walked inside, the soft sadness of music played, and people talking, whispering to each other about whatever. Piper was already on the couch sobbing.

Gabriella bit her lip and looked at Troy, "I'm going to check on her and see if she's okay? you going to be alright?" Troy nodded, kissing her forehead, "Yeah, umm when your done checking on her, we'll go up to the casket." Gabriella nods, and kisses his cheek and goes over to hug Piper.

"Troy?" Troy turns around to face Henry. Henry sighed, "I..I'm sorry for Papaw.. I know you two were close.."

Troy promised Gabriella. "Yeah..Thanks. He was important to me." Henry looks at Gabriella who is comforting Piper, "I'm glad you found Gabriella.. she's good for you."

Troy nods, "thanks..." Henry nods without word, looking at his feet and Troy does the same thing, pursing his lips and scratching behind his neck. "I'm going to go check on grandma..."

Henry nods, "yeah.." Troy takes two steps, but then Henry calls him and he turns around slowly. "What?" "I...Troy, I'd like to talk- that's it, just talk."

Troy looks at him, "Not now." "Troy-" "Just not now." Henry sighed, but nodded, Troy walked over to his Grandma Piper and rubbed her back, "Grandma..it's okay." Piper had tears streaming down her face, "He was my first love." she whispered.

Gabriella sighed, resting her head on her shoulder, "shh..it's fine. Piper your going to make yourself sick over this, and I'm sure Carson wouldn't want this..he loved you, he wouldn't want you to suffer like this."

Piper looked at her, "Are you sure?" Gabriella nods, "I'm positive, It's okay to be upset.. you just have to think about the memories you had with him. And you still have me and Troy."

Troy smiled at Gabriella sadly, and he kissed his grandmother's forehead, "We'll be right back Grandma." Piper nodded, and Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand going over to the casket. Gabriella hugged his arm. "You okay? you ready?"

Troy nods, "Now or Never? right?" Gabriella smiles sadly, kissing his lips, and walking infront of the casket. Gabriella looked at Carson's Corpse, Gabriella looked up at Troy, He was frozen, just staring at him. Gabriella sighed, "Troy.."

He is nervous, his hands shaking and his palms sweating. He swallows, cracking his knuckles, he just stares at him. "Troy...are you okay?" "uhm..." he mutters, still staring at his peacefully resting grandfather, his vision becoming blurry, but he wills himself not to cry.

"Troy-" his shell is so to cracking. He takes a step back, feeling as if he's suffocating. "Troy-" turning on his heel, he walks briskly outside the funeral home, , not noticing Henry quietly following him.

He's out in the parking lot, letting his tears flowing freely down his face as he falls to his knees. Henry runs up to him, "Troy..." "He left...everyone leaves." "Troy." his body shakes with distraught tears, "Troy..come on, let's go for a drive."

He doesn't protest, he lets his dad drag him to his car, setting him in the passenger seat and then going to the driver's seat.

They were driving down the road, Troy looked out the window. Henry let his eyes look over at his son, he sighed, "So.." Troy didn't answer, "Have..Have you decided any names for the baby?" Troy looks at him, then looks out the window. "Son, I"m sorry about Papaw..and for everything else."

"I don't need an apology, sorry doesn't bring Grandpa Carson back, does it?" Henry sighed, "Troy-" "I can be a good father you know? a better father then you were." Henry sighed, "I know how you feel about me, about that whole situation, but you have to believe I thought I was making the right choice, but I do love you son."

He shakes his head, looking out the window still. He bites his lip to keep it from trembling. Henry sighs, reaching for the radio; turning it on to the station he usually has it on.

Awake and Alive by Skillet plays, Troy instantly looks up; his eyes wide as he looks from the radio to his dad- who is mouthing the lyrics to the song while tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel. "You...you like Skillet?"

Henry turns, he chuckles, "yeah...always have. It's a good song. Makes me...feel better when I'm down. I've been listening to it a lot." huh. "Why?"

Henry sighs, "Because son, of everything that's been going on ...with papaw...and you."

Troy looks at him, and to the window, "What about me?" Henry looks onto the road, making a U turn to go back to the funeral home. "Messing things up about being a father.. I'm sorry for that Troy, I really am..I don't blame you for not forgiving me."

Troy looks at his lap, "It'll just take time.." Henry looks at him, "Your a grown man, you can make your own decisions for yourself, but just remember I do love you son."

Troy nods, as they pull up to the funeral home, "Yeah I know." Troy said getting out of the car and going inside to the funeral home.


	11. Chapter 11

9 Months Later. Gabriella walked into the house, her large belly bump, They had finally found out that they we're expecting a baby girl. Troy had finally finished the nursery for his daughter. right now, they we're just fighting over names.

"Gabs, We need to name the baby, it will be here sooner then we think." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I don't want to discuss baby names right now-" "Gabriella, really, we need to give our daughter a name-" "Stop screaming at me!" "I'm not screaming at you-" "Yes you are!"

"Now I am! because your screaming at me!" he yelled. Gabriella groaned, "Just leave me alone Troy Bolton!" she walked up the stairs, and then Troy heard a loud slam from the upstairs door.

Troy growled, and kicked the wall, and running his hand through his hair. For the past few months, It's been up and down moodswings with Gabriella. But he understood, she was carrying his baby for 9 months.

He just had to be gentle with her. he didn't want to risk losing her again. this time leaving with his daughter. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket, going outside to his truck and taking a drive.

Gabriella sat in her room, rubbing her swollen belly. She looked at the clock, it was almost 8. She sighed, getting up to go to the bathroom. As soon as she stood up, she fell to the ground, feeling a sharp pain and her panties becoming wet.

Her eyes widened, "No. No. No. No.." She grabbed her phone off the charger and dialed Troy's number. As soon as he answered the phone, "Gabriella, I'm sorry-" "Don't be..You..you have..to..get me to the..hospital... your going to be a...father."

Troy's eyes widen, "What?" "Troy...my water...it broke." "I'm on my way...just...hold it in Brie-" "Troy! This isn't like pee! I'm not standing in line at the restroom! I am in labour!"

"Okay okay," Troy says, she can hear his engine rev over the phone. "I'm on my way!"

Gabriella began breathing in and out, "Where..Where did you go?" Troy sighed, "I just went out to take a drive to give you some space.. I just pulled into the drive-way." Gabriella begins to cry. "Brie, what's wrong?"

Gabriella sniffled, "N-Nothing." he ran upstairs, hanging up the phone and going to her on the floor, "Oh Brie.. come here." he helped her up. she sniffled, and began crying, "I love you so much.." she muttered.

"I love you too," he says, lifting her gently. "now come on...let's get you to the hospital." she nods, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Contractions are a bitch." he chuckles, "yeah..I bet they are...come on."

He puts her in the truck, strapping her in and then gets into the drivers side. Taking her- rushing her- to the hospital.

Gabriella squeezed his hand tightly, "Brie, that hurts-" Gabriella glares at him, "You think that hurts? why won't you trade me places? I'll be happy to be you right now! all you have to do is sit there and hold my fucking hand!" she cried.

Troy sighed, kissing her forehead, "Calm down babe, It's okay." The doctor rushed in, "Okay Gabriella, are you ready?" "What about the drugs? the drugs doctor!" "It's too late for that Gabriella."

Gabriella bit her lip nodding, the doctor sat down at the end of the bed, "Okay now..push." Gabriella flipped her head back and then flipped it up and began pushing.

She began crying and screaming. Troy began encouraging her, "Come on baby! you can do it!" Gabriella screamed at him, "This fucking hurts! we are never having sex again Bolton! Never!"

Troy smirked, "Trust me, you'll change your mind later." Gabriella rolled her eyes. The doctor says, "One more great big push and your baby girl will be here." Gabriella takes a deep breath, and pushes and squeezes harder.

A few moments later, Gabriella heard the small cries of her daughter. The doctor quickly cuts the cord, and take her back to the nursey to clean her. "Is it over?" Gabriella asked. Troy smiles, "It's over." he kissed her lips, "You did great babe." Gabriella smiles, "I love you." "I love you too Brie." he smiles.

The doctor comes back with the baby wrapped in pink, "Here's your daughter." The small infant was placed in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella looked at her, her eyes matched Troy's, She had Troy's eyes, and hair and Gabriella's lips and nose.

Gabriella smiled, She looked at Troy, "She's beautiful.." she had tears in her eyes, "We made her Troy. We made this baby girl together. This is your daughter."

Troy smiles, "she's beautiful, Brie." he grabs the tiny hand of his daughter, letting her small fingers wrap around his pointer. "We still have to name her." she smiles, looking down at the beautiful bundle in her arms, "How about...Kylie." "Kylie?" she nods, "Kylie Nicole Bolton."

Troy smiled, "It's perfect." Gabriella smiled at him, "Wanna hold her?" Troy looks at her, nodding instantly, "Yeah I do." Gabriella smiles, Troy lifts the new born into his arms, and looks into her matching blue eyes.

"Hey baby girl.. I'm your daddy." the new born gave him a small smile and yawned. Troy smiled, "I think she's sleep." he looks up to see that Gabriella had already fallen asleep.


End file.
